


Reluctant Colobrum

by NinielX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinielX/pseuds/NinielX
Summary: Die junge Hexe Evelyn kommt nach Hogwarts. Doch entgegen ihrer Hoffnungen, nach Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw zu kommen, landet sie in Slytherin. Damit wird ihr größter Albtraum war.  Von nun an muss sie lernen in Slytherin zurecht zu kommen, doch besonders ihre Mitschüler machen es ihr schwer. DracoXOC. Spielt über die verschiedenen Jahre hinweg, wobei die ersten Jahre eher sehr knapp ausfallen.AU in dem Voldemort wirklich tot ist.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Prolog

Reluctant Colobrum

[Prolog]

Fünf Schüler waren bereits ihren Häusern zugeteilt wurden, bevor Evelyn endlich an der Reihe war, den sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt zu bekommen. Als ihr Name aufgerufen wurde, ging sie schnellen Schrittes nach vorne und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Professor McGonagall setzte ihr den Hut auf und Evelyn wartete leise und gespannt auf die Nennung ihres Hauses. Innerlich hoffte sie sehr Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw zugeteilt zu werden, da dies die Häuser ihrer Eltern waren. Ihre Mutter war eine intelligente Ravenclaw und ihr Vater ein stolzer Gryffindor. Aber auch mit Huffelpuff wäre sie äußerst zufrieden.

Das letzte was sie wollte, war Slytherin. Und so ging es sicherlich auch vielen der anderen. Ihre Eltern, besonders ihr Vater, hatten ihr voller Missgunst von der Selbstverliebtheit und Arroganz der Slytherin-Schüler aus ihrer Zeit erzählt und sie war überzeugt, dass sich daran sicherlich nichts geändert hatte. Jeder kannte doch den Ruf der Slytherins.

Mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich wurde sie immer ungeduldiger und wollte einfach nur noch das Ergebnis erfahren. Doch der sprechende Hut schien bei ihr etwas länger überlegen zu müssen. Sie hörte ihn in ihrem Kopf laut murmeln „Wohin steck ich dich nur. Wohin..Wohin...“. „Ein intelligentes Mädchen so viel ist klar. Äußerst intelligent, oh ja. Auch Mut seh ich, vom Vater sicherlich, und doch…“ .Innerlich dachte sie sich, dass er bestimmt abwog, ob er sie Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw zuteilen sollte. Umso geschockter war sie, als er schließlich ihr Haus verkündete:

„Slytherin!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurze Info die ich vergessen hatte: Voldemort ist in dieser Fanfik wirklich tot. Ich möchte mich gerne auf die Geschichte von meinem Charakter mit Draco konzentrieren und da wäre so ein Voldemort doch etwas lästig xD Aber auch, weil ich mich nicht wirklich daran traue, den Charakter in die feste/richtige Geschichte zu integrieren. Ich mag es einfach lieber etwas freier im Schreiben zu sein.


	2. Kapitel 1

Evelyn war mit ihrer Familie Freunde in Amerika besuchen, als eines Morgens beim Frühstück ein Brief für sie von einer Eule durch den Türschlitz geworfen kam. Der Freund ihres Vaters, war es, der den Brief bemerkte, zur Tür ging und ihn mit zum Tisch brachte. „Evelyn, hier ist ein Brief für dich“. Ein kurzer Blick auf den Umschlag reichte und jeder wusste, worum es ging. „Das ist mein Hogwarts-Brief! Ich kann jetzt auch endlich nach Hogwarts!“ rief sie freudig aus. Letzteres an ihre ältere Schwester gerichtet, die bereits eine Schülerin Hogwarts war. „Das ist großartig Schatz! Na dann mach den Brief aber auch mal auf“, meinte ihre Mutter belustigt. Voller Freude, mit leicht zitternden Händen, öffnete Evelyn den Brief und las ihn voller Stolz vor.

Sehr geehrte Ms. Clair

wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Das Schuljahr beginnt am 01. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Minerva McGonagall Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

„Dann gib mir mal die Liste kleines“, sagte ihr Vater, während er bereits nach der Liste griff. „Das ist super, Evelyn!“, wandte sich auch Jules an sie. „Dann können wir uns bald schon duellieren!“. „Damit warte mal noch ein paar Jahre! Vergiss nicht, dass du schon viel weiter als sie bist“, unterbrach sein Vater ihn nahezu direkt. „Ja, schon klar. Ich würde mich ja auch zurückhalten“, grinste er daraufhin nur. „Ich wette, ich bin in Handumdrehen viel besser als du“, warf Evelyn ihm selbstsicher entgegen. „Träum weiter, Kleine“. „Aber ich bin gespannt, in welches Haus ich wohl komme?“. „Hoffentlich auch nach Gryffindor. Damit wir im gleichen Haus sind“, meinte ihre Schwester direkt. „Oder nach Ravenclaw, denn du bist mindestens genau so schlau wie deine Mutter“, warf ihr Vater ein. „Oh, das würde mich freuen. Dann wären wir endlich zwei Adler gegen die Löwen“, lachte ihre Mutter.

„Welches Haus ist doch egal. Hauptsache du lernst das Zaubern, oder?“, fragte wiederum die Mutter von Jules, die selbst damals auf Beauxbatons war. Genauso wie ihr Mann. Beinahe wäre ihr Vater auch auf die Beauxbatons gegangen, da er in Frankreich geboren wurden war. Halb Franzose halb Engländer. Aber sein Vater hatte damals darauf bestanden, dass er nach Hogwarts ging. Wofür Evelyn und ihre Schwester sehr dankbar waren, da sie sonst wohl nie geboren wurden wären. „Stimmt! So lange es nicht Slytherin ist“, antwortete sie. „Ganz genau. Halt dich bloß von diesen Schlangen fern, meinten ihre Schwester und ihr Vater synchron.

„Hey, warum kaufst du deinen Zauberstab nicht hier? Dann könnte ich auch dabei sein, wenn du deinen Zauberstab bekommst“, lenkte Jules plötzlich das Thema ab. „Oh ja! Wieso nicht? Vielleicht ist der richtige für mich ja hier in Amerika?“, dabei sah sie fragend ihre Eltern an und hoffte, dass sie einverstanden wären. „Ein Versuch wäre es wert. Notfalls könnten wir ja immer noch zu Ollivanders, wenn wir die anderen Sachen besorgen gehen“, stimmte ihr Vater zu. „Super!“, rief sie daraufhin freudig aus.

So kam es dann, dass sie sich alle nach dem Frühstück in Ruhe fertig machten, bis auf eine hibbelige Evelyn die in wenigen Sekunden aufbruchsbereit an der Tür stand, ehe sie gemeinsam den Zauberstabladen aufsuchten, bei dem auch Jules seinen Zauberstab gekauft hatte. Laut Jules Eltern, sollte es der beste Zauberstabladen in ganz Amerika sein. Als sie den Laden betraten blickte Evelyn sich mit großen Augen um. Es waren unzählbar viele Schachteln voller Zauberstäbe an den Wänden gestapelt und ein paar wenige waren ausgestellt. Freundlich wurde sie von dem Besitzer begrüßt, der nicht lange zu überlegen brauchte, wer von ihnen wohl einen Zauberstab bräuchte.

„Eine weitere junge Zauberin soll nun also ihren Zauberstab bekommen. Na dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was wir für dich haben. Sieh dich bitte in Ruhe um. Lass dir ruhig solange Zeit, bis du eine Schachtel gefunden hast, zu der du eine Verbindung spürst. Dann werde ich sie dir heraus nehmen“, erklärte er ihr das Vorgehen. Schon fast ehrfürchtig nickte sie und tat wie ihr gesagt wurde. Sie nahm sich alle Zeit der Welt und besah sich die Schachtel in den Regalen. Solange, bis sie an einer Schachtel hängen blieb. Es war, wie der Mann beschrieben hatte. Sie fühlte sich einfach magisch zu ihr hingezogen, wollte sie unbedingt in die Hand nehmen. Doch stattdessen zeigte sie einfach drauf, so wie ihr gesagt wurde.

Er nahm die Schachtel vorsichtig aus dem Regal, und machte sie auf. „Ah ja, ein wirklich schönes Exemplar eines Zauberstabs. Er würde sicherlich wundervoll zu der passieren“. Er reichte ihr den Zauberstab und kaum das sie ihn in die Hand nahm wussten alle, dass es der richtige für sie war. „Der Kern ist die Feder eines Donnervogels. Das Holz eine…“. Evelyn hörte ihn nicht mehr. Zu fasziniert war sie von dem Zauberstab, den sie in den Händen hielt, und den sie von nun an behalten durfte. Ihr eigener Zauberstab.

Auch wieder bei dem Haus von Jules Familie angekommen, konnte sie nicht aufhören ihn anzustarren. Er war wunderschön. Der Griff bestand zur Hälfte aus einem Opal, der mit einem silbernen Ring an den Zauberstab angefügt wurde. Außerdem verliefen vier schmale Streifen des Silbers den Opal entlang und vereinigten sich am Ende des Steins. Von dem silbernen Ring aus verliefen Ornamentartige Ausprägungen des Holzes, stetig flacher werdend den Zauberstab entlang, bis sie auf einer Ebene mit dem Holz waren und schließlich das einfache Holz zurück blieb. Das Holz war glatt und eben, fing an der Spitze dunkler an und wurde zum Griffende hin langsam heller. Für Evelyn war es der schönste Zauberstab, den sie je gesehen hatte. Und sie war unglaublich stolz, dass sie ihn ihr Eigen nennen konnte.

„Der ist wirklich schön“, meinte ihre Schwester, die sich Evelyn belächelnd ansah. „Ich würde am liebsten direkt loszaubern“. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Aber die paar Wochen hältst du sicher auch noch aus“. „Kannst du mir nicht schon was beibringen?“. „Ich könnte dir ein paar Zauber erklären. Aber nur, erklären. Verstanden? Ich darf außerhalb Hogwarts immerhin nicht zaubern“. „Ja!“. „Oh, da schließe ich mich an. Ich teile doch gern mein Wissen“, klinkte Jules sich in das Gespräch mit ein. Daraufhin erklärten sie ihr einige der Zauber, die sie beherrschten. Aber alles nur theoretisch. Doch das machte Evelyn nichts aus. Ihre Vorfreude konnte auch dadurch nicht gelindert werden.

„Aber vergiss niemals: Dir wird nicht jeder Zauber auf Anhieb gelingen. Wenn du einen Zauber nicht zustande bringen können solltest, dann versuch es einfach immer und immer wieder und du wirst es lernen“, riet ihre Schwester ihr. „Und wenn es dir nach mehrmaligen Versuchen noch nicht gelingen sollte, dann mach einfach eine Pause. Entspann dich und versuch es vielleicht am nächsten Tag noch einmal. Du wirst sehen, dass es gleich viel besser funktioniert“, fügte Jules hinzu. „Und solltest du wirklich Probleme haben, bin ich ja auch noch an der Schule“, ergänzte ihre Schwester abschließend.

Am Abend hatten sie besonders viel Essen zubereitet, Bier für die älteren und Kürbissaft für die Kinder besorgt. Es war der letzte Abend von Evelyn und ihrer Familie in Amerika für diesen Sommer. Also feierten sie zum einen Evelyns Aufnahme in Hogwarts, aber hatten auch zeitgleich ihr Abschiedsessen. Das nächste Mal würden sie sich erst in einem Jahr wiedersehen. Wenn entweder Evelyns Familie wieder nach Amerika ging, oder Jules Familie sie in England besuchen würden. Ihr Vater würde wieder seiner Arbeit als Aurora nachgehen müssen und ihre Mutter die als Heilerin im St. Mungos Krankenhaus. Und auch Jules Eltern würden wieder ihren Tätigkeiten nachgehen. Wobei sein Vater eigentlich immer 24 Stunden lang am arbeiten war. Er kümmerte sich nämlich um verletzte oder kranke Tierwesen jeglicher Art. Und das auf der ganzen Welt. Darum war er oft auf Reisen. Seine Frau wiederum kümmerte sich zum einem um die Tierwesen, die sie gegebenenfalls bei sich zuhause behandelten, aber sie ging auch immer wieder den verschiedensten Muggle-jobs nach. Es machte ihr einfach Spaß immer wieder etwas anderes zu probieren. 

Evelyn mochte es daher besonders sie zu besuchen, da sie immer wieder neue Tierwesen kennen lernen konnte. Beim letzten Mal zogen sie zum Beispiel gerade ein Mondkalb groß. Und jetzt hatten sie zwei Nifflerbabys, die jemand allein und verlassen gefunden, und daher zu ihnen gebracht hatte. Manchmal hatten sie aber auch wesentlich gefährlichere Wesen, um die sie sich kümmern mussten. Zu denen ließen sie Evelyn natürlich nicht. Dafür war es einfach zu gefährlich. Besonders, da sie bis zu dem Tag nicht einmal einen Zauberstab besessen hatte. Evelyn hoffte jedes Mal, wenn sie zu ihnen fuhren, dass sie sich zufällig um ein Donnervogel kümmern mussten. Aber das war leider nie der Fall gewesen. Sie fand diese Wesen schon immer faszinierend und wunderschön. Daher freute es sie auch, dass ihr Zauberstab eine Donnervogelfeder als Kern besaß. Irgendwann, so hoffte sie, würde sie einen Donnervogel sehen können. Und wenn es nur aus der Ferne ist. Das war einer ihrer größten Wünsche.

Das und ihre Eltern stolz zu machen, eine Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw zu werden, mit Bestnoten. Darum hatte sie schon früh angefangen viel zu lesen und zu lernen. Sie wollte nicht hinter ihrer großen Schwester zurück bleiben. Diese hatte durchaus gute Noten, aber machte besonders durch ihr Quidditchtalent ihre Eltern stolz. Da Quidditch aber absolut nicht Evelyns Sport war, musste sie etwas anders finden, wodurch sie glänzen würde.

Eine Woche später waren sie wieder in England. Genauer gesagt, in der Winkelgasse um Evelyns Schulsachen zu kaufen. Ihre Mutter war zunächst mit ihr ihren Umhang und die andere Kleidung anpassen und kaufen gegangen, während ihr Vater die Schulbücher und andere Sachen von der Liste kaufen ging. Als er fertig war, holte er seine Frau und seine Tochter ab und sie gingen gemeinsam Evelyns Haustier kaufen. Sie durfte laut dem Brief wählen zwischen einer Katze, einer Eule und einer Kröte. Lange musste Evelyn da nicht überlegen. Sie wollte schon immer ihre eigene Eule.

Als sie den Laden betreten hatten, hatte Evelyn sich nach und nach die Eulen angesehen, bis sie bei einer noch jungen Schleiereule hängen blieb. Sie hatte schon davor ein oder zwei Schleiereulen in dem Laden gesehen, doch bei ihr blieb sie stehen. Ein Blick und sie war direkt verliebt in die kleine Eule. Damit war es dann auch schon entschieden. Als ihre Eltern die Eule kauften, teilte ihnen der Ladenbesitzer noch mit, dass es sich um eine männliche Eule handelte. Schon während sie den Laden verließen überlegte Evelyn angestrengt, wie sie ihre neue Eule nennen sollte.

„Wie wäre es denn mit Filou?“, schlug ihre Mutter vor. „Oh ja! Das ist ein toller Name! So nenne ich ihn. Filou“. Evelyn war begeistert von dem Namen und sie fand er passte zu der Schleiereule. „Brauchen wir jetzt noch irgendwas?“, fragte dann ihr Vater. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Du hast schon alles gekauft, während wir Evelyns Kleidung kaufen waren. Einen Zauberstab hat sie ja bereits“. „Wie wäre es dann, wenn wir noch kurz ein Eis essen gehen und uns dann wieder auf den Weg nach Hause machen? Na, wie klingt das“. Sofort stimmten die beiden zu und so gingen sie in ein Eiscafé ganz in der Nähe und genossen in Ruhe ihr Eis, ehe sie sich schließlich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause machten.


	3. Kapitel 2

Am 1. September war es dann soweit. Evelyn und ihre Familie standen an dem Tag extra früh auf, um noch einmal richtig ausführlich zu brunchen. Jedes Jahr, seit ihre Schwester das erste Mal nach Hogwarts gefahren war, bereitete ihre Mutter das Essen vollkommen ohne Magie zu. Sie meinte, es wäre einfach etwas besonders, wenn sie keine Zauber nutzte. Keiner beschwerte sich, denn ihre Kochkünste waren großartig, daher schmecke es immer sehr gut. Egal ob mit oder ohne Zauberei. Ihr Vater wiederum hatte es sich zur Tradition gemacht ein kleinen Beutel mit verschiedensten kleinen Leckereien zu füllen, das bisher ihre Schwester erst im Hogwarts-Express öffnen durfte, weil er immer eine kleine Überraschung mit hinein tat. Einmal hatte ihre Schwester zum Beispiel einen Ring bekommen, auf dem „Gryffindor“ eingraviert war. Und dieses Jahr würde auch Evelyn endlich so einen Beutel von seinem Vater bekommen. Bisher hatte sie zum Trost Süßigkeiten oder Eis bekommen. Aber jetzt würde sie das Original bekommen.

Gemeinsam begaben sie sich dann zum Gleis 9 ¾. Beide Mädchen mit schwer bepackten Waagen, Evelyn mit ihrer Eule Filou und ihre Schwester mit ihrer Katze, Quaffel. Ja, ihre Schwester hatte ihre Katze nach einem Ball vom Quidditch benannt, was Evelyn schon ziemlich seltsam fand. Aber sie wusste ja, wie begeistert, nahezu besessen ihre Schwester schon seit klein auf vom Quidditch war. Dennoch, ihre Katze nach einem Ball benennen? Das würde Evelyn wohl nie ganz nachvollziehen, so wie auch ihre Mutter. Ihr Vater wiederum war direkt total begeistert von dem Namen gewesen. Kein Wunder, war er doch immerhin so ziemlich der Grund, für die Begeisterung fürs Quidditch ihrer Schwester. Ihr Vater war während seiner Schulzeit selber teil des Gryffindor-Quidditchteam gewesen. Angefangen als Jäger, dann hatte er für etwa 2 Jahre die Position des Suchers übernommen. Danach, als er dann sogar zum Quidditchkäptan wurde, beschloss er wieder Jäger zu werden und übergab die Sucherposition an James Potter. Der war 3 Jahre später, als Evelyns Vater nach Hogwarts gekommen und laut ihm ein unglaubliches Quidditchtalent gewesen.

Ihr Vater war noch heute traurig über seinen Tod und dem seiner Frau. Und wie in jeder anderen Zaubererfamilie war Harry Potter, ihr gemeinsamer Sohn, natürlich lange ein großes Thema gewesen. Und die Vermutung lag nahe, dass er nun ebenfalls nach Hogwarts kommen würde. Evelyn war gespannt, ob er wohl sehr dem ähneln würde, was ihre Eltern über seine erzählten, oder ob er vielleicht ein ganz anderer Mensch war, immerhin musste er leider ohne seine Eltern aufwachsen. So traurig es auch war, wären James, Lili und auch Harry Potter nicht gewesen, wäre Voldemort niemals so sehr geschwächt wurden und wer weiß, ob er dann hätte besiegt werden könne. Evelyn mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, in was für einer Welt sie dann gelebt hätten, geschweige denn ob sie überhaupt noch am Leben gewesen wären.

Doch jetzt war nicht die Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Sie sollte sich darauf konzentrieren, dass sie jeden Moment nach Hogwarts fahren würde. Ihre Schwester und sie verabschiedeten sich von ihren Eltern, umarmten sie zum Abschied und gingen schließlich in den Hogwarts-Express. Sie setzten sich zu zweit in ein Abteil und nur wenige Minuten später, fuhr der Zug ab. Die ganze Fahrt über war Evelyn unglaublich aufgeregt. Eigentlich wollte ihre Schwester ihr zur Ablenkung etwas vom Süßigkeitenwaagen kaufen, aber ihre Schwester kam mit den Worten „Der ist schon leer“, wieder.

„Leer? Heißt das, es gibt keine Süßigkeiten mehr?“. „Das soll es heißen. Die Dame meinte, sie hätten noch ein paar Sachen auf Lager in einem der hintersten Waagen aber da müsste sie jetzt natürlich erst einmal hin. Seltsam, das kam ja noch nie vor. Aber was soll’s, wir haben immerhin unsere Beutel voller Naschereien von unserem Vater“, meinte sie lächelnd und holte die beiden Beutel hervor. „Hier, der blaue ist für dich, der orangene für mich“. Begeistert nahm Evelyn den Beutel entgegen.

Sie konnte es nicht mehr abwarten und öffnete ihn daher direkt. Ganz oben lagen eine Schachtel Bertie Botts Bohnen, zwei Schokofrösche und eine Packung der Mugglekaugummis, die sie so gerne mochte. Desweiteren befanden sich noch allerlei verschiedener Bonbons, Schokoladen und Gummitiere in dem Beutel. Doch was Evelyn wirklich interessierte, war das Überraschungsgeschenk. Sie fühlte in dem Beutel herum, bis sie schließlich eine Schachtel ergreifen konnte. Sie zog diese heraus und hatte nun die kleine schwarze Schachtel in der Hand. Vorsichtig öffnete sie diese und innen drin befand sich eine wunderschöne, feingearbeitete Brosche in Form eines Donnervogels. Außerdem war im Deckel ein kleiner Zettel befestigt, den sie vorsichtig löste und auf faltete. Geschrieben war der Zettel mit magischer Tinte, wodurch es so aussah, als würde er sich in diesem Moment selbst schreiben.

Evelyn,

Passend zu deinem Zauberstabkern eine kleine Brosche.

Donnervögel sind wirklich majestätische Wesen.

Ich bin sicher, dass du in ein paar Jahren genau so bezaubernd aussehen wirst, wie sie.

Ich wünsche dir ein aufregendes, lehrreiches erstes Schuljahr.

Vergiss nie, deine Mutter und ich haben dich unglaublich lieb und sind stolz auf dich.

Dein Vater

„Ist die nicht schön?“, hielt sie die Brosche freudig ihrer Schwester hin. „Oh ja, die ist wirklich schön!“. „Was hast du bekommen?“. „Ich bekomme einen neuen Besen. Vater hat mir diesen Zettel mit in den Beutel gesteckt, da steht, dass ich ihn mit der ersten morgen Post zugeschickt bekomme“, meinte sie stolz. „Oh, das ist toll! Jetzt kann ich dir ja auch endlich mal beim Quidditch zugucken!“. „Ja. Dann siehst du wie gut deine Schwester ist“, grinste sie. „So, aber jetzt wird’s langsam Zeit, dass du deine Schulsachen anziehst“.

Es war eine lange Fahr gewesen und so kamen sie erst an der Endstation an, als es bereits dunkel war. Die Erstklässler wurden dann von einem wirklich großen Mann namens Hagrid aufgefordert ihm zu folgen. Sie fuhren mit kleinen Boten über einen großen See hin zum Schloss, das bereits von weitem ein unglaublicher Anblick war. Sie mussten viele Treppen hinauflaufen, ehe sie vor einer großen Tür stehen blieben. Empfangen wurden sie von einer, nach Evelyns Empfinden, großen Frau, die sie über alles aufklärte. Als sie zwischenzeitlich verschwand, bekam Evelyn nur am Rande mit wie sich zwei Jungs laut unterhielten. Das einzige was sie daraus jedoch wirklich mitbekam war, dass der dunkelhaarige Junge wohl wirklich Harry Potter war.

Na, der dürfte dann wohl keine Probleme haben, Freund zu finden, dachte Evelyn sich. Ein wenig neidisch, denn eine ihrer größten Ängste war es, keine Freunde zu finden. Sie war noch nie sonderlich gut darin gewesen, neue Bekanntschaften zuschließen. Umso mehr hing sie daher an denen, die sie hatte. Wie eben Jules und seine Eltern. Und natürlich ihre Familie.

Außerdem erkannte sie in der Menge Ron Weasley. Zwar kannte sie ihn nicht persönlich, aber sie hatte einmal seinen Vater getroffen. Dieser war nämlich recht gut mit ihrem Vater befreundet. Sie kannten sich durch ihre jeweilige Arbeit für das Ministerium und verstanden sich vor allem deswegen so gut, weil sie zwar beides Reinblüter waren, aber nicht mir den Ansichten der meisten reinblütigen Familien übereinstimmten. Evelyns Vater hatte vorab erwähnt, dass auch Arthur Weasleys jüngster Sohn nun nach Hogwarts ging. Und da Evelyn wusste, dass sie alle rothaarig waren und sich unter ihnen nur ein rothaariger Junge befand, war es für sie klar, wer von ihnen Ron sein musste. 

Außerdem erkannte sie den Malfoy Jungen. Das unglaublich hellblonde Haar, war zu verräterisch. Von den Malfoys erzählte ihr Vater mehr als oft. Besonders aber von Lucius, den er auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. Ihre Mutter wiederum hatte ihr mal von Narcissa Mafloy erzählt. Sie gingen wohl gleichzeitig zur Schule und hatten sich in den ersten Jahren relativ gut verstanden. Dann haben ihre unterschiedlichen Ansichten sie allerdings auseinander gebracht. Evelyn wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als die Frau, Professor McGonagall, wiederkam und die Erstklässler in die große Halle führte, damit sie ihren Häusern zugeteilt werden konnten.

Fünf Schüler waren bereits ihren Häusern zugeteilt wurden, bevor Evelyn endlich an der Reihe war, den sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt zu bekommen. Als ihr Name aufgerufen wurde, ging sie schnellen Schrittes nach vorne und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Professor McGonagall setzte ihr den Hut auf und Evelyn wartete leise und gespannt auf die Nennung ihres Hauses. Innerlich hoffte sie sehr Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw zugeteilt zu werden, da dies die Häuser ihrer Eltern waren. Ihre Mutter war eine intelligente Ravenclaw und ihr Vater ein stolzer Gryffindor. Aber auch mit Huffelpuff wäre sie äußerst zufrieden.

Das letzte was sie wollte, war Slytherin. Und so ging es sicherlich auch vielen der anderen. ---- Eltern, besonders ihr Vater, hatten ihr voller Missgunst von der Selbstverliebtheit und Arroganz der Slytherin-Schüler aus ihrer Zeit erzählt und sie war überzeugt, dass sich daran sicherlich nichts geändert hatte. Jeder kannte doch den Ruf der Slytherins.

Mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich wurde sie immer ungeduldiger und wollte einfach nur noch das Ergebnis erfahren. Doch der sprechende Hut schien bei ihr etwas länger überlegen zu müssen. das Ergebnis erfahren. Doch der sprechende Hut schien bei ihr etwas länger überlegen zu müssen. Sie hörte ihn in ihrem Kopf laut murmeln „Wohin steck ich dich nur. Wohin..Wohin...“. „Ein intelligentes Mädchen so viel ist klar. Äußerst intelligent, oh ja. Auch Mur seh ich, vom Vater sicherlich, und doch…“Innerlich dachte sie sich, dass er bestimmt abwog, ob er sie Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw zuteilen sollte. Umso geschockter war sie, als er schließlich ihr Haus verkündete:

„Slytherin!“

Vor Schock entglitten ihr ihre Gesichtszüge. Ihr hätte nichts Schlimmeres passieren können. Sie fühlte sich wie in einem ihrer Alpträume gefangen und trottete daher wie in Trance zu dem Tisch der Slytherins und ließ sich auf die Bank plumpsen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sämtliche Kontrolle über ihren Körper verloren zu haben, denn jede Bewegung schien automatisch, außerhalb ihrer Kontrolle zu passieren. Und auch ihre Gedanken kreisten unkontrolliert.

Sie? Eine Slytherin? Das konnte nicht stimmen. Der Hut musste sich vertan haben! Das konnte doch sicherlich passiere. Das war bestimmt vorher schon einmal passiert. Ein einfaches Missverständnis. 

Erst als die Zeremonie beendet war, kam sie wieder zu sich. Ihre Augen suchten ihre Schwester. Diese war bereits im 5. Schuljahr und saß am Tisch der Gryffindor. Evelyn konnte die Verwunderung, den Schock und auch die Sorge in ihrem Blick erkennen. Es schien für sie genau so unverständlich zu sein, warum Evelyn ausgerechnet nach Slytherin gesteckt wurde.

In der Zwischenzeit waren die Tische magisch gedeckt wurden und dort sammelte sich ein wahres Festessen. Man hörte die begeisterten Ausrufe der neuen Schüler, ehe sich der Großteil regelrecht aufs Essen stürzte. Evelyn und ihre Schwester gehörten nicht dazu.

„Warum isst du denn nichts?“, kam es dann auch schon schmatzend von dem eher rundlicheren Jungen gegenüber von ihr, wodurch sie den Blick von ihrer Schwester abwand. „Ich hab keinen Hunger“, war ihre matte Antwort. „Ernsthaft? Na dann bleibt zumindest mehr für mich“. Angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht, als er sich viel zu viel Essen gleichzeitig in den Mund stopfen wollte. Kann der nicht vernünftig essen?„Reinblut oder Halb?“, kam die nächste Frage, von dem Jungen neben ihr, der auffällig helle, zurück gegelte Haare hatte. Evelyns Antwort fiel wieder knapp aus: „Rein“. Seine Frage allein hatte gereicht, damit Evelyn ihn nicht mochte. Ein Slytherin der diese Frage stellte, konnte nur zu diesen aufgeblasenen Reinblutsfamilien gehören. Die, die sich für so viel besser hielten und nur Reinblüter anerkannten. „Gut. Ich bin Draco Malfoy“, reichte er ihr seine Hand, die Evelyn nur widerwillig annahm. Sie musste ja nicht direkt einen Streit provozieren. „Und das sind Crabbe und Goyle“, stellte er die beiden Jungs ihnen gegenüber vor.

Dann hatte sie richtig gelegen. Malfoy,.. der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy. Ihre Eltern können sein Vater überhaupt nicht leiden. Aber Evelyn versuchte nicht zu vorurteilig zu sein und wollte versuchen Draco eine Chance zu geben. „Evelyn Clair“, stellte sie sich daher höflicherweise vor. Damit sollte ihr Gespräch aber auch schon wieder beendet sein.

Nach dem Essen wurden die Erstklässler angewiesen, den Vertrauensschülern in ihre jeweiligen Schlafräume zu folgen. Das passte Evelyn gar nicht, da sie viel lieber zu ihrer Schwester gegangen wäre, um sich auszuheulen. Doch nun hatte sie keine andere Wahl und ging widerwillig mit den anderen mit. Der Gang zu den Schlafräumen machte ihr Angst. Dorthin zu gehen, würde bedeuten dort einzuschlafen, was zur Folge hätte am nächsten Tag dort aufzuwachen. Das alles würde bedeuten, dass das grad geschehene Realität und kein schlechter Traum war. Noch mehr Angst und ein unwohles Gefühl stiegen in ihr auf, als sie daran dachte, wie ihre Eltern reagieren würden. Sie wollte sie nicht enttäuschen. Doch wusste sie, wie wenig ihre Eltern von Slytherins hielten..

Im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, erklärte ihr Vertrauensschüler ihnen, wo die Jungen und wo die Mädchen schlafen würden, ehe er bereits wieder verschwand. Noch immer miesmutig, schlenderte Evelyn den anderen Mädchen hinterher und nahm einfach das Bett, welches über geblieben war. Während die anderen Mädchen sich noch eine Weile aufgeregt unterhalten hatten, legte Evelyn sich bereits schlafen. Sie wollte einfach, dass dieser Tag endete.


	4. Kapitel 3

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie bereits sehr früh schon wieder auf. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, ehe sie sich an die Geschehnisse des vergangenen Tages erinnerte und ihr die Realität einen Schlag verpasste. Recht widerwillig zog sie sich die Slytherin Kleidung an, die bereits vorbereitet in dem Zimmer gelegen hatte, und begab sich zum Frühstücken in die große Halle.

Nur kurz nach ihr kamen auch schon die restlichen Slytherin-Erstklässler an den Tisch. Wieder unterhielten sich die Mädchen angeregt und sprachen schließlich auch Evelyn an. „Du bist sicherlich genau so froh wie wir in Slytherin zu sein und nicht in einem dieser Loser-Häuser“. „Loser-Häuser?“ „Ja. Besonders Gryffindor. Das sind die größten Loser von allen“, lachten sie los und einige der anderen Slytherins folgten ihnen.

„Nur zu deiner Information. Meine Schwester ist zufällig eine Gryffindor! Ich wäre viel lieber bei ihre, als in diesem Haus!“, platzte es da plötzlich aus ihr heraus. Geschockte und unverständliche Blicke ruhten nun auf ihr. „Du wärst lieber eine Gryffindor?! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein?“. „Doch“. Und somit erhob Evelyn sich von ihrem Platz und ging hinüber zu ihrer Schwester. Diese war nur kurz zuvor in die Halle gekommen.

„Evelyn, alles in Ordnung“, fragte diese sie sofort, als sie bei ihr ankam. „Nein. Die anderen haben Gryffindor als Loser-Haus bezeichnet. Da bin ich abgehauen“, erklärte sie ihrer großen Schwester, ehe sie sich neben sie setzte. „Ich will nicht in Slytherin sein Ich gehöre da überhaupt nicht hin. Das muss ein Fehler gewesen sein!“, brachte sie verzweifelt heraus. „Beruhig dich erst einmal. Wer weiß, vielleicht, wird es ja gar nicht so übel, wie du jetzt denkst“. Der Blick von Evelyn reichte, damit ihre Schwester verstand, wie wenig Evelyn daran glaubte.

„Ok, weißt du was? Nach dem Unterricht gehe ich mir dir zu Professor Dumbledore. Dann erklärst du ihm dein Problem und vielleicht kann er dir ja helfen“. „Das hoffe ich. Ich will keine Slytherin mehr sein“, maulte sie weiter rum."Vielleicht wäre das ja gar nicht so übel", kam es daraufhin von einem Jungen, der gegenüber von ihrer Schwester saß. "Dann wäre wenigstens mal ein netter Mensch in Slytherin".

Verwirrt sah Evelyn ihn einfach nur an. ‚Wer ist das?‘, dachte sie sich, ehe ihre Schwester die beiden bereits bekannt machte. "Da hast du vielleicht Recht. Evelyn, das ist Oliver Wood. Oliver, das ist meine Schwester Evelyn, aber das hast du sicher schon selbst erraten".

Das war also Oliver Wood?

Ihre Schwester erzählte Zuhause immer viel von ihm. Ihre Mutter und sie glaubten sogar, dass ihre Schwester in ihn verliebt war und es nur nicht zugab.

"Freut mich dich kennenzulernen", sagte Evelyn zu ihm. "Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Ich habe schon viel von dir gehört. Natürlich nur gutes", lächelte er ihr entgegen. Er schien wirklich nett zu sein.

Während des Frühstücks füllten sich die Tische nach und nach und sie bekam so einige verwunderte Blicke von so manchem Gryffindor zugeworfen. Verwunderlich war es jedoch nicht, da es nicht grade Gang und Gebe war, dass ein Slytherin am Gryffindor-Tisch saß. Dennoch wurde sie schnell akzeptiert und herzlich aufgenommen, nachdem sie von ihrer Schwester vorgestellt wurde. Dieses Gefühl gefiel Evelyn und sie hätte sich gewünscht, so etwas auch in ihrem eigenen Haus zu verspüren. Aber das war bei Slytherin sicherlich unmöglich. Besonders nach ihren Ausbruch zuvor, brauchte sie auf sowas nicht mehr zu hoffen. Da war sie sich sicher.

Nachdem sie gefrühstückt hatten, wurde es Zeit für ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde. Endlich etwas, worauf Evelyn sich freuen konnte. Endlich würde sie richtig Zauber lernen! Natürlich wusste sie bereits schon einiges übers Zaubern und kannte auch so manchen Zauberspruch, da sie nun mal in einer Zaubererfamilie aufgewachsen ist. Doch nun durfte sie sich auch endlich selbst daran versuchen, und musste sich nicht mit dem Zugucken vergnügen.

Und tatsächlich hatte Evelyn im Unterricht wirklich Spaß. Die Lehrer waren teilweise sehr… interessant, aber schwer in Ordnung. Es ließ sie ein wenig ihr Haus-Problem vergessen.

Sobald der Unterricht dann vorbei war, traf sie sich wie abgemacht mir ihrer Schwester, um Dumbledore um Hilfe zu bitten.

„Und? Wie war dein erster Schultag?“, fragte ihre Schwester sie, auf dem Weg. „Der Unterricht war echt interessant. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass wir direkt einsteigen“. „Na das freut mich doch zu hören. So, hier geht es zu Professor Dumbledore. Ab jetzt musst du leider alleine weiter“. „Was? Du kommst nicht mit?“ Evelyn hatte so darauf gehofft, dass ihre Schwester das Reden übernehmen würde. Alleine fühlte sie sich so unsicher. „Nein, das musst du schon alleine machen. Aber keine Sorge. Professor Dumbledore ist wirklich nett, das wird schon“. „Na schön“. „Ach und eins noch: das Passwort ist „Scherbert Zitrone“.

Unsicheren Schrittes begab Evelyn sich zu der Statue, bei der sie das Passwort nannte. Schon wurde eine Wendeltreppe freigegeben, die hinaus zum Büro des Schulleiters führte. Aufgeregt ging sie die Treppe hoch und klopfte an die Tür. Aus dem Inneren des Raumes vernahm sie ein freundliches „Herein“, worauf hin sie die Tür öffnete und das Büro betrat.

Im ersten Moment bestaunte sie den Raum, ehe ihr Blick zu dem Phönix wanderte, der nicht unweit von Dumbledore saß. ‚Wie schön!‘. Evelyn hatte schon so einige magische Wesen sehen dürfen, da Jules Vater sich darauf spezialisiert hatte, sich um verletzte und kranke Wesen zu kümmern. Aber einen Phönix hatte sie noch nie mit ihren eigenen Augen gesehen.

„Faux ist wirklich ein tolles Exemplar von einem Phönix, nicht wahr, Evelyn? ich hab dich schon erwartet. Komm ruhig weiter rein“, lenkte der Schulleiter ihren Blick auf ihn. Seiner Aufforderung folgend, schloss sie die Tür und trat weiter in den Raum ein. „Sie haben mich erwartet?“, fragte sie ihn verwundert.

„Nach deinem Gesichtsausdruck gestern, als der sprechende Hut dir dein Haus verkündete, war ich mir sicher, dass du mich aufsuchen würdest“, erklärte er ihr. „Ja, genau deswegen bin ich hier. Da muss doch ein Fehler vorliegen. Ein Versehen. Ich kann unmöglich eine Slytherin sein. Ich bin doch ganz anders als die anderen“, plapperte sie los. „Die Entscheidung wurde aus deinen Eigenschaften und Entscheidungen heraus getroffen. Ich verstehe natürlich, dass du darüber nicht glücklich bist. Als Tochter eines Gryffindors und einer Ravenclaw hattest du sicher auf eines der beiden Häuser gehofft. Doch der sprechende Hut scheint dich in Slytherin zu sehen“.

Seine Antwort gefiel Evelyn nicht. Das klang ganz danach, als könnte sie nicht auf die Hilfe von Dumbledore hoffen. „Ja, aber er hat doch so lange überlegt. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja einfach falsch entschieden. Ich kann unmöglich eine Slytherin sein. Ich bin doch nicht-".

"Nicht böse, möchtest du wohl sagen. Ja, diese Ansicht hat sich stark in den Köpfen vieler Zauberer und Hexen festgesetzt. Doch glaube mir, auch viele gute Zauberer und Hexen waren in Slytherin. Viele Slytherins lassen sich durch ihre Eigenschaften schnell auf die falsche Seite ziehen, aber die Eigenschaften an sich sind doch nichts Schlechtes. Intelligenz, Gerissenheit, Ehrgeiz und Entschlossenheit können einen guten Menschen ausmachen. Auch du besitzt diese Eigenschaften sicherlich und daher hat dich der Sprechende Hut auch nach Slytherin geschickt. Du musst nur deine eigenen Schwächen erkennen und akzeptieren lernen, dann musst du dich um nichts sorgen“.

„Aber selbst wenn Slytherin das Haus ist, in welches ich passe, werde ich mich dort sicherlich nicht wohl fühlen. Heute Morgen beim Frühstück wurde mir mehr als deutlich: Wenn ich nicht denke wie sie, werden sie mich nicht akzeptieren".

„Lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Vielleicht sind in deinem Haus mehr die so denken wie du, als du jetzt glaubst. Du merkst es nur nicht, weil sie sich verstellen, um akzeptiert zu werden. Und wenn deine Hauskameraden zu blind sind, um zu erkennen, welch wundervolle Person in der steckt, findest du sicher Freunde in anderen Häusern. Geh offen auf sie zu und alles wird gut".

„Denken Sie? Vielen Dank für das Gespräch, Professor. Auch wenn ich weiter in Slytherin bleiben muss". Das letzte fügte sie nur flüsternd hinzu, doch war sie sich sicher, dass er es auch gehört hatte. Jedoch ging er nicht mehr drauf ein und sie verließ sein Büro wieder.

Niedergeschlagen trottete sie zu ihrer Schwester, die auf sie gewartet hatte.  
„Lief wohl nicht so gut". „Nein. Ich bin immer noch eine Slytherin. Aber ich weiß jetzt zumindest warum. Wegen meinen Eigenschaften,.. ob das gut ist, weiß ich jedoch noch nicht". "Hey, weißt du was? Ich bin sicher, dass du in den anderen Häusern vielleicht nicht viele, aber wirklich gute Freunde finden wirst und dann brauchst du die aus Slytherin nicht mehr". "Danke, Mel".

Vielleicht würde ihr Leben in Slytherin ja auch nur halb so schlimm werden, wie gedacht. Zumindest hoffte sie es, aber daran glauben tat sie nicht.


	5. Kapitel 4

Evelyn hatte sich nur für eine Weile zum Lesen in den Gemeinschaftsraum setzen wollen, doch lange hielt sie es nicht aus. Sie hatte sich kaum hingesetzt, als die ersten schon anfingen, schlecht über sie zu reden. Das Wort „Blutsverräterin“ sprachen sie dabei extra ein wenig lauter aus. Evelyn versuchte es zu ignorieren, einfach wegzuhören, aber das war leichter gesagt als getan. Immer wenn sie nur kurz den Blick hob, sahen die andren sie abfällig an. Egal aus welchem Schuljahr sie waren. Sie hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus und stand daher auf und verließ hohen Hauptes den Gemeinschaftsraum, aber nicht ohne noch ein „Idioten“ in den Raum zu werfen.  
Kaum das die Tür zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum hinter ihr wieder zugefallen war, zersprang ihre Schale und ihr stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Schnellen Schrittes und mit gesengtem Kopf lief sie die Treppen hinauf. Ohne Ziel, ohne darauf zu achten wohin, lief sie durch die Gänge Hogwarts, bis sie in einer kleinen Nische zum Stehen kam. Da brachen die Tränen auch schon aus ihr heraus. Schluchzend ließ sie sich gegen die kalte Steinwand fallen und rutsche an ihr herunter. Zusammengekauert saß sie nun da. Verletzt, traurig und wütend. Wütend auf die anderen, die sie einfach nicht in Ruhe ließen und wütend auf sich selbst, weil sie es so nah an sich heranließ. Sie versuchte immer stark zu sein, und es einfach an sich abprallen zu lassen. Aber das hatte nur drei Wochen funktioniert. Jetzt war sie zusammengebrochen und konnte die Tränen, die sie so lange zurückgehalten hatte, nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sie versuchte dagegen anzukommen, ihre Tränen zurück zu kämpfen. Aber es ging nicht.  
Das Gesicht auf ihre Knie gestützt und umschlungen von ihren Armen, nahm sie nicht die beiden Gryffindors war, die sich ihr genähert hatte. „Hey, warum denn so traurig?“. „Was ist passier?“, drangen die beiden Stimmen an ihre Ohren, was sie erschrocken auf blicken ließ. Geschockt sah sie die beiden Weasleys an und wischte sich grob die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „N-nichts“, versuchte sie zu sagen, aber ihre Stimme klang zittrig und verweint. „Na, na“. „Man soll nicht lügen“, kam es wieder von den beiden, während sie sich neben Evelyn auf den Boden falle ließen. „Du bist die Schwester von Melanie, nicht wahr?“, fragte George sie, nachdem sie den beiden einen verwunderten Blick zu geworfen hatte. „Wir sind mit ihr im Quidditch-Team“. „Du kannst uns vertrauen“, ergänzte Fred grinsend. „Ich- Ich will einfach nicht mehr. Ich will nach Hause“, schluchzte sie wieder. „Aber warum denn? Hat dir jemand was getan?“. „Ganz Slytherin kann mich nicht leiden. Es ist schrecklich bei ihnen“, ihre Tränen kamen nun wieder, stärker als vorher.  
Fred und George fingen an ihr beruhigend über die Schulter zu streichen. „Hey, das wird schon alles“. „Du brauchst die ganzen Idioten nicht. Du findest sicher andere Freunde“. „Aber- niemand- will was mit einer Slytherin- zu tun haben“, schaffte sie unter Schluchzern zu sagen. „Dann bleib hartnäckig!“. „Zeig ihnen, dass du anders bist!“. „Und, wenn das nichts bringt?“, fragte sie die Rot-schöpfe aus tränenden Augen ansehend. „Dann hast du immer noch uns! Oder Fred?“. „Klar! Wir sind ab jetzt deine Freunde!“. „Wirklich?“, fragte sie unsicher. „Na klar!“, antworteten sie unisono. „Du kannst dich auf uns verlassen“, grinsten sie breit. Freude breitete sich auf Evelyns Gesicht aus und so langsam versengten auch ihre Tränen. „Ich hab jetzt wirklich Freunde? Ich freu mich so!“, strahlte sie, mit noch nassen aber nun auch vor Freude glänzenden Augen.  
„Also. Jetzt wisch dir deine Tränen aus den Augen und zeig den Idioten, dass sie dir nichts können und du besser bist als sie!“, rief George motivierend und sprang dabei wieder auf seine Füße. Fred wiederum griff Evelyns Hände und half ihr, mit ihm zusammen aufzustehen. „Komm! Wir unternehmen jetzt was Schönes!“. „Das wird dich auf andere Gedanken bringe! Worauf hast du Lust?“. „Ich weiß nicht..“, sagte sie überlegend. „Aber ich weiß was!“.  
Evelyn schaffte es gar nicht zu fragen was, da wurde sie auch schon von den beiden hinter sich hergezogen. Sie liefen mit ihr zum Innenhof des Glockenturms, blieben aber in einem der Gänge hinter einer Säule stehen. George holte aus seiner Tasche eine kleine, bunte Schachtel und gab sie Fred. „Hier drinnen, haben wir eine kleine Überraschung für unsere Mitschüler“, erklärte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen und leiser Stimme. „Und was?“, fragte Evelyn mehr als neugierig, ebenso leise. „Das sind Knallfrösche“, meinte George daraufhin. „Aber ganz besondere Knallfrösche. Aus ihnen fliegt ein Haufen Konfetti!“. „Ist sowas denn überhaupt erlaubt?“. „Vermutlich nicht“. „Aber solange uns keiner erwischt“, grinsten die Beiden. „Pass auf“.  
Beide von ihnen nahmen eine Hand der kleinen Froschförmigen Überraschungsbomben und warfen sie gekonnt und unbemerkt in Richtung der kleinen Gruppe Slytherins, ehe sie sich sofort mit Evelyn versteckten, aber so, dass sie sehen konnten was passierte. Fast unmittelbar explodierten die kleinen Frösche mit lautem Gequake, wodurch die Slytherins sich stark erschrecke, eines der Mädchen sogar aufschrie, ehe sie übersät vom bunten Konfetti waren. Evelyn und die Weasleys mussten dabei ihr Lachen schwer unterdrücken. Wütend blickten sich die Slytherins um und suchten nach dem Übeltäter. „Kommt raus!“. „Na wartet! Wenn wir euch erwischen!“. „Das wird ein Nachspiel haben!!“. Die Hände vor ihre Münder gepresst zogen Fred und George wieder Evelyn hinter sich her, durch einen der vielen Geheimgänge, die sie bereits gefunden hatten, wodurch sie in einem ganz anderen Flur herauskamen. Weit genug weg von den Slytherins, ehe sie in lautem Gelächter ausbrachen. „Das war super!“, rief Evelyn begeistert unter ihrem Lachen.

Wenige Wochen später und Evelyn hatte doch tatsächlich Freunde gefunden. Sie war zum Lernen in die Bibliothek gegangen, wo sie mit Hermine Granger aus Gryffindor ins Gespräch kam. Hermine hatte ein Buch neben sich auf dem Tisch liegen, nach welchem Evelyn gesucht hatte. Zwar war Hermine erst ziemlich skeptisch gewesen, als sie von ihr angesprochen wurde, da sie nun mal eine Slytherin war und dass die beiden Häuser nicht das beste Verhältnis miteinander hatten, war kein Geheimnis. Doch sie meinte später zu Evelyn, wie nett sie für eine Slytherin sei.  
Hermine war wirklich schlau und verbrachte noch mehr Zeit mit dem Lernen, als sie selbst. Ihrer beider Wissbegierde führte schließlich auch dazu, dass sie sich so gut mit einander verstanden, da beide von ihnen viel über Dinge wussten, von den die anderen ihres Jahrganges noch nicht einmal gehört hatten.Dank Hermine lernte sie auch andere Gryffindors ihres Alters kennen. So saß sie auch manchmal während des Essens bei ihnen, wenn es nicht all zu voll war. Was ihr allerdings den ein oder anderen blöden Spruch der Slytherins einbrachte.  
Doch auch dort hatte sie tatsächlich eine Freundin gefunden. Daphne Greengrass. Im Grunde vertrat diese zwar die gleichen Ansichten, wie die anderen Slytherins, war aber viel offener für Evelyn und akzeptierte ihre andere Denkweise. Und das wichtigste: Sie bezeichnete Evelyn nicht als Blutsverräterin, wie die anderen es taten. Angefangen hatte das, nachdem sie sich mit Hermine angefreundet hatte. Eine Muggelstämmige, was für die meisten Sytherins der totale Abschaum war. Blutsverräterin genannt zu werden, fühlte sich alles andere als toll an und doch war Evelyn auch stolz darauf.  
Dennoch hatten auch sie und Daphne hin und wieder Meinungsverschiedenheiten, wenn es um das Thema ging. Doch kam es deswegen nie wirklich zu Streitereien. Sattdessen einigten sie sich einfach darauf, dass sie sich nicht einig waren. Sie respektierten die Meinung der jeweils anderen. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie diese gut fanden, geschweige denn unterstützten. Dennoch, Evelyn war ihr mehr als dankbar dafür, denn ansonsten hatte sie niemanden in ihrem Haus.  
Sie konnte Draco und seine zwei Dauerbegleiter, sowie Pansy Parkinson und Blaise Zabini überhaupt nicht ausstehen. Auch wenn Zabini anfangs noch nett zu ihr war. Das hielt nämlich nur so lange, bis er von Evelyns Freundschaft mit Hermine erfuhr. Sie alle waren wirklich das klassische Beispiel eines Slytehrins. Evelyn, obwohl sie selbst eine war, konnte diese Reinblüter nicht verstehen. Wie konnte man sich nur wegen seiner Herkunft als jemand so viel besseres ansehen?

Sie hatte gemeinsam draußen mit Harry, Ron und Hermine gesessen, als die Zwillinge zu ihnen kamen. „Na, plant ihr euer nächstes Abenteuer?“, fragte George. „Eine neue Möglichkeit, Ärger zu machen?“, ergänzte Fred. „Oh, sie mal George. Das ist doch Evelyn!“. „Tatsächlich, Fred! Hast du uns etwa schon ersetzt?“, fragte George im spaßig empörten Ton, während die beiden sich links und rechts neben Evelyn setzten und sie so zwischen sich einschlossen, so wie an dem Tag, an dem sie sich kennengelernt hatten. „Quatsch. Euch kann man nicht ersetzen“, lachte sie. „Erzähl doch mal, hast du irgendwelche Slytherin-Insiderinfos? Irgendwas, was wir für Streiche nutzen können“, wurde sie neugierig von Fred gefragt. „Nein, tut mir leid. Aber ich hab nicht wirklich etwas mit den anderen Slytherins zu tun. Darum weiß ich auch nichts“. „Zu schade“.  
„Wartet mal, woher kennt ihr euch überhaupt?“, wurden sie von Ron unterbrochen. „Wir haben sie vor einer Weile zufällig gefunden“. „Gefunden?“, fragte er Ron verwirrt. „Ich wollte alleine sein und hatte mich daher sozusagen versteckt“, erklärte Evelyn kurz angebunden. Sie wollte nicht erzählen, dass sie geweint hatte. Das brauchte wirklich nicht jeder wissen.  
Die beiden Zwillinge fanden es super nun einen „Spion“ bei den Slytherins zu haben und fragten sie immer wieder nach irgendwelchen Insiderinfos, Klatsch und Tratsch. Sie mochte die beiden sehr, weil sie immer gute Laune verbreiteten und was sie besonders an den ganzen Weasleys schätzte, sie waren zwar Reinblüter, aber dachten genau so, wie auch ihre Familie es tat.  
Fred, George, Daphne, Hermine und auch Harry und Ron halfen ihr ungemein übers erste Schuljahr hinweg. Sie hatten Spaß, lachten viel, lernten zusammen und lenkten sie vor allem von den fiesen Worten und Sticheleien der anderen Slytherins ab.  
Alles im Allen war ihr erstes Schuljahr doch um einiges besser gelaufen, als sie zu Beginn befürchtet hatte. 

Doch jetzt stand ihr ihre meist gefürchtete Begegnung bevor. Sie würde ihre Eltern treffen und ihn beichten müssen, dass sie eine Slytherin war. Sie hatte Angst davor, wie ihre Eltern reagieren würden. Sie war sich zwar sicher, dass sie nicht sauer werden würden. Aber sie würden sicherlich enttäuscht sein und das war viel schlimmer.  
Als Evelyn gemeinsam mit ihrer Schwester aus dem Zug trat, kamen ihre Eltern auch schon direkt zu ihnen gelaufen. So gleich viel die Frage, vor welcher Evelyn sich so fürchtete. "Schätzchen, jetzt spann uns nicht weiter auf die Folter. In welchem Haus bist du? Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor?", die Neugierde in der Stimme ihrer Mutter war nicht zu überhören und Evelyns Antwort tat ihr jetzt schon leid. "Um ehrlich zu sein, weder noch...". „Also bist du in Huffelpuff?", fragte jetzt auch ihr Vater. Betreten schüttelte sie den Kopf, als sie leise "Slytherin" von sich gab.  
Geschockt sahen ihre Eltern sie an. "Aber, wie..?", kam es von ihrer Mutter, die sich jedoch schnell selbst unterbrach. "Darum hast du es uns nie gesagt, oder? Schatz, es ist zwar ein Schock für uns, das muss ich zugeben, doch verurteilen wir dich doch nicht dafür". "Ich bin sicher du wirst das Beste daraus machen und all diese aufgeblasenen Slytherins in deinem Schatten stehen lassen", ergänzte ihr Vater. Glücklich und Dankbar viel sie ihnen in die Arme. Doch innerlich blieb die Scham und die Sorge eine Enttäuschung für ihre Eltern zu sein.


	6. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

Ihre Ferien waren recht ruhig verlaufen. Sie waren wieder nach Amerika gereist, um dort die Familie von Jules zu besuchen. Wie immer hatte Evelyn sich riesig gefreut und sie musste sich auch keine Sorgen machen, dass sie enttäuscht von ihr wären, weil sie eine Slytherin war. Dank Jules und den Tierwesen, um die sein Vater sich gerade kümmerte, wurde sie bestens davon abgelenkt und es fühlte sich an, als müsse sie sich um nichts mehr sorgen. Außer vielleicht die Tatsache, dass sie ständig von Jules und ihrer Schwester aufgezogen wurde, weil sie früher in Jules verknallt war. Dazu durfte sie sich öfter, natürlich nicht bös oder ernst gemeinte Kommentare anhören. Er war für sie nun mal der coole, gutaussehende, ältere Junge gewesen. Eine Schwärmerei, die sicherlich auch viele andere Mädchen durchgemacht hatte. Und bestimmt gab es auch genug Jungs, die in ältere Mädchen verknallt waren, da war sie sich sicher.

Den Rest der Ferien blieben sie zuhause. Evelyn verbrachte die meiste Zeit damit, ihre Nase in die Schul- und andere Bücher zu stecken, oder sie ließ sich von ihrer Schwester erzählen, was sie alles im vergangenen Schuljahr gelernt hatte. Evelyn war schon immer ein ziemlich wissbegieriges Kind. Da kam sie ganz nach ihrer Mutter und würde eigentlich eine typische Ravenclaw darstellen. Schon seit ihre Schwester das erste Schuljahr hinter sich hatte, ließ sie sich von ihr alles erzählen und beibringen. Allerdings nur in der Theorie, da sie außerhalb der Schule ja nicht zaubern durften. Ihre Schwester war davon des Öfteren genervt, denn diese war nicht so scharf aufs Lernen. Ihr gefiel die Praxis um einiges mehr als die Theorie und versuchte lieber, als zu lernen. 

Als die Tage vergingen, das neue Schuljahr näher kam und die meisten voller Vorfreude auf die Fahrt nach Hogwarts warteten, wuchs in Evelyn wieder die Unsicherheit heran. Ein neues Schuljahr bedeutete, ein weiteres Jahr eine Slytherin zu sein. Ein weiteres Jahr in dem sie abfällig und missbilligt angeguckt werden sollte.

Dennoch verlief ihr zweites Schuljahr ohne große Ereignisse ab. Wenn man von den Ereignissen rund um die Kammer des Schreckens absah. Hermine hatte ihr ab und zu, schwammig von den interessantesten, merkwürdigsten Dingen erzählt, die ihr und den anderen passiert sind. Doch davon hatte sie eher wenig selbst mitbekommen. Was unter anderen daran lag, dass sie nun einmal in einem anderen Haus war. Immer wieder erzählten sie ihr, von den lustigen Abenden im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Evelyn wurde mit jeden Mal neidischer auf die anderen. Sie selbst hielt sich so gut es ging, nie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins auf. Sie wäre ja doch eh nicht willkommen gewesen.

Wenn Daphne nicht da war, oder einfach keine Zeit hatte, verbrachte sie ihre Freizeit entweder mit Hermine oder den Weasley Zwillingen. Sie war Fred und George wirklich sehr dankbar. Denn egal wie schlecht es ihr ging, sie schafften es immer sie auf zu heitern. Sie bevorzugte es, mit ihnen, statt Hermine und den anderen zusammen zu sein. Zum einen, weil sie durch Jules, ihre Schwester und deren Freunde an ältere Freunde gewöhnt war. Zum anderen, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, bei den anderen drei eher außen vor zu sein. Die drei waren ein eingeschweißtes Team geworden und Evelyn gehörte einfach nicht dazu. Sie spürte, dass sie vieles vor ihr geheim hielten und das tat weh. Auch wenn sie es verstehen konnte.

Dafür war die Freundschaft zwischen ihr und Daphne viel stärker geworden, da sie die meiste Zeit zusammen waren. Daphne hatte sogar so langsam angefangen so zu denken wie sie. Zwar kam noch des Öfteren ihre vorherige Einstellung hervor, aber sie meinte, dass Evelyn ihre Ansichten verändern würde. Sie wäre einfach so strikt von ihren Eltern in diese typische Slytherin-Persönlichkeit erzogen wurde, dass sie nie die Chance hatte, ihre eigenen Meinungen zu bilden. Evelyn musste ihr gegenüber zugeben, dass es bei ihr selbst mit ihrer Einstellung zu Slytherin ja nicht wirklich anders war. Mittlerweile waren sie beide mehr als froh darüber, dass sie sich gefunden hatten und durch Daphnes Unterstützung schmerzten die Beschimpfungen der anderen auch nicht mehr so sehr, wie im ersten Jahr. Doch schön fühlt es sich trotzdem nicht an, immer wieder als Blutsverräterin betitelt zu werden.

Das dritte Jahr war etwas aufregender, denn sie lernten Dinge, die Evelyn sich nicht eh schon selbst, mit der Hilfe ihrer Schwester oder Eltern, zumindest in der Theorie, beigebracht hatte. Auch mochte sie ihren neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklenkünste, Professor Lupin, sehr gerne. Er war nett, schaffte es den Unterricht unterhaltsam und interessant zu gestalten und war wirklich kompetent. Er schaffte es, nach nur wenigen Stunden ihr Lieblings Lehrer zu werden. Außerdem kam es im dritten Schuljahr zu einer etwas größeren Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihr und Draco

Es war in einer von Hagrids „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe“ Stunden. Er ging mit den Schülern etwas in den Wald hinein um ihn dort Seidenschnabel, ein Hippogreif, vorzustellen. Der Großteil der Schüler war voller Respekt und einem gewissen Grad an Angst vor diesem Tierwesen. Doch wie Draco nun einmal war, konnte er es nicht ausstehen, wie gut Harry sich im Umgang mit Seidenschnabel geschlagen hatte. Und obwohl es sich um Draco handelte, lief anfangs tatsächlich alles richtig und er befolgte die Schritte perfekt. Doch dann begann er den Fehler, er beleidigte Seidenschnabel, woraufhin dieser wütend wurde und Draco schließlich ziemlich stark mit seiner Kralle am Arm kratzte. Das Tara was Draco dann darum machte, war schon fast beeindruckend. Im negativen Sinne.

„Laut Madam Pomfrey ist die Verletzung so schlimm, dass sie mir beinahe den Arm hätte abnehmen müssen", erzählte er noch stolz beim Essen. "Och bitte, das ist doch nicht dein ernst", sprach Evelyn über den Tisch zu ihm. "Das ist doch bloß ein Kratzer, stell dich mal nicht so an". "Wie kannst du's wagen", erwiderte er sauer. "Wie kann ich was wagen? Die Wahrheit zu sagen?", kopfschüttelnd warf sie ihm noch einen Blick ala "Wie kann man nur so ein Idiot sein?" zu, als sie aufstand und gemeinsam mit Daphne die große Halle verließ.

"Ist das zu fassen? Wie kann man sich nur so aufführen?!". "Naja, der Kratzer sah schon ziemlich schlimm aus", gab sie überlegend von sich. "Ja, schon. Aber er war niemals so schlimm, dass ihm beinahe sein Arm hätte abgenommen werden müssen. Außerdem war er ja wohl selber schuld daran. Er hätte sich ja einfach an Hagrids Anweisungen halten können". "Du hast ja recht, Draco ist ein Idiot. Aber ein gutaussehender ", fügte sie grinsend an. "Wie bitte?". "Ach komm, selbst du musst zugeben, dass er nicht schlecht aussieht. Es ist jedem Mädchen in Slytherin und bestimmt auch in den anderen Häusern aufgefallen, wie er sich in den Ferien verändert hat. Ich wette in ein zwei Jahren wird er unwiderstehlich aussehen. Behaupte nicht, dass du das anders siehst". "Na schön, vielleicht. Aber sein furchtbarer Charakter überschattet sein Aussehen gänzlich". In solchen Momenten fragte Evelyn sich immer, ob Daphne noch ganz bei Sinnen war. Innerlich musste sie ihr aber wirklich zustimmen. Schlecht sah er, ihrem Geschmack nach, nicht aus.

Einige Tage später verbrachte Evelyn den Nachmittag mal wieder mir Hermine und den anderen beiden Gryffindors. Sie waren zuvor gemeinsam mit Hagrid am See, als dieser ihnen erzählte, für was Dracos Vater gesorgt hatte. Todesstrafe für den armen Seidenschnabel. „Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Wie kann man nur so ein Idiot wie Draco und sein Vater sein!“, kam es aufgebracht von Hermine. „Der Trottel war doch selber schuld“, gab Ron von sich. „Es ist so unfair, dass Seidenschnabel für Dracos Verhalten bestraft werden soll!“, fügte auch Harry hinzu. Danach schauten sie alle drei Evelyn, nahezu abwartend, an. Doch diese brachte kein Wort über ihre Lippen. Sie war einfach nur entsetzt und sprachlos. Und auch noch unglaublich wütend auf Draco. Nicht nur Seidenschnabel. Auch Hagrid tat ihr furchtbar leid. Es war leicht zu sehen, wie sehr er Seidenschnabel mochte, aber jetzt sollte dieser einfach hingerichtet werden. Nur weil ein Schüler sich nicht an die Anweisungen hielt. Dieser elende Malfoy! „Es ist einfach so ungerecht“. „Kann man denn nichts dagegen tun?“, wollte Ron wissen und bekam so gleich eine ernüchternde Antwort von Hermine. „Was denn bitte? Wir können schon mal gar nichts machen und wenn Professor Dumbledore es nicht verhindern konnte, dann wohl keiner“. „Wir sollten zumindest noch einmal zu Hagrid, bevor es soweit ist“, war das letzte, was Harry sagte, bevor sich ihre Wege wieder trennten.

An dem Tag, an dem Seidenschnabel hingerichtet werden sollte, bekam Evelyn mit, dass Draco und seine zwei Hündchen sich das „Spektakel“ ansehen wollten. Da ging es wieder einmal mit ihr durch. Sie war rasend vor Wut. Wie konnte man nur so herzlos sein?! Wütend ging sie eiligen Schrittes dorthin, wo die drei sich aufhalten sollten. Es war ein Hügel, am Schlossgelände, von dem aus man gut auf Hagrids Hütte hinunter blicken konnte. Als sie dort ankam waren bereits auch Harry, Ron und Hermine dort. Letztere war dabei Draco mit ihrem Zauberstab zu bedrohen, während dieser winselnd an eine, Stein lehnte. Schnellen Schrittes, ging sie dazwischen und hielt Hermine somit davon ab, etwas Unüberlegtes zu tun, ehe sie selbst mit ihrer Schimpftirade anfing. „Wie kann man nur so ein Idiot sein?!“. „Wa-“, wollte er anfangen sie zu unterbrechen, aber Evelyn schimpfte weiter, nachdem sie ihm eine gehörige Ohrfeige verpasste, woraufhin Draco sie mit aufgerissenen Augen geschockt und wütend ansah. Es gingen wirklich ihre Nerven mit ihr durch. „Nur weil du dich nicht an die Anweisungen halten kannst, muss jetzt ein armes, unschuldiges Tier sterben! Seidenschnabel hat sich nur von dir bedroht und beleidigt gefühlt, du Volltrottel! Deine Verletzung ist auch nur ein Kratzer, aber du musst ja gleich wieder so ein riesen Theater daraus machen! Wie kann man nur so ein jämmerliches Weichei sein?!“. Und damit drehte sie sich auch schon wieder von ihm weg und lief schnellen Schrittes in das Schloss zurück. Sie wollte einfach nur alleine sein, damit sie sich wieder beruhigen konnte. Was sie dadurch alles noch verpassen würde, konnte sie ja nicht ahnen.

Nachdem sie eine Weile lang ohne Ziel einfach nur gelaufen war, landete sie bei ihrer Schwester, die inzwischen im siebten Jahr war, wurde ihr erst bewusst, was eigentlich gerade passiert war. Oder viel mehr, was sie gerade getan hatte. Das würde Draco ihr sicherlich nicht so schnell verzeihen, da war sie sich sicher. Immerhin hatte er sie sowieso schon genug. Vollkommen aufgebracht erzählte sie ihrer Schwester, was nur wenige Minuten zuvor passiert war, Doch reagierte diese anders, als von Evelyn erwartet. Sie lachte. „Was ist daran so lustig?“, wollte die jüngere der zwei Schwestern wissen. „Jämmerliches Weichei. SO hast du Draco Malfoy genannt? Das wird er sicherlich nicht so einfach auf sich sitzen lassen. Besonder3s nicht, da es von einem Mädchen kam“. „Ach, das weiß ich selbst. Trotzdem verstehe ich nicht, was daran so lustig sein soll“, gab sie nun beleidigt von sich.“Verdient hat er es zumindest. Vielleicht hast du damit ein Wenig seiner Aufgeblasenheit aus ihm rausgeschlagen“, kam es von Oliver, er und ---- waren seit den Ferien ein offizielles Paar, der sich nun gemeinsam mit den Weasley-Zwillingen zu ihnen setzte. Die beiden rotschöpfte lachten dabei mehr als erheitert, über das, was sie eben erfahren hatte. Das Lachen der beiden war so ansteckten, dass nun auch Evelyn über die ganze Situation lachen musste, „Das wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein“. „Stimmt wohl“. Sie verbrachte noch den restlichen Abend mit den vier Gryffindors, bis ihre Schwester meinte, dass es langsam an der Zeit sei, in ihre Gemeinschaft-, beziehungsweise Schlafsäle zu gehen.

Widerwillig stimmten die anderen ihr zu und Evelyn begab sich daraufhin in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, wo Daphne bereits auf sie wartete, Doch nicht nur sie war da. Auch Draco saß noch dort und sah sie mehr als sauer an. Sie versuchte ihn so gut es ihr möglich war, ihn zu ignorieren und zerrte Daphne regelrecht mit ihr mit, in ihr Zimmer. Nur gut, dass die anderen Mädchen noch nicht da waren, sonst hätte sie auf Daphnes Frage, die sogleich aus ihr herausgeplatzt kam, nicht antworten können.

„Was hast du jetzt bitte wieder angestellt?!“. „Wieso meinst du?“, gab sie sich unschuldig. „Seit Malfoy und die anderen zwei Holbirnen im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren, saß er die ganze Zeit nur angesäuert auf dem Sofa. Auf die Frage, warum er sauer war hat er zwar nicht geantwortet, aber nach dem Blick, den er dir eben zugeworfen hat, ist es offensichtlich, dass du Schuld an seiner schlechten Laune bist. Also, was hast du getan?“. „Ich hab ihn möglicherweise angeschrien, dabei beleidigt und eine Ohrfeige verpasst“, gab sie kleinlaut zu, während sie auf den Boden starrte. "WAS?! Bist du verrückt geworden?!".“Ich bin halt durchgedreht, als ich gehört habe, dass er Seidenschnabels Hinrichtung als Spektakel bezeichnete und sich das auch noch ansehen will". "Ich verstehe dich ja, aber meinst du nicht, dass du schon genug Probleme mit den anderen Slytherins hast? Da ist so eine Aktion nicht gerade förderlich", wurde sie von Daphne belehrt. "Das weiß ich doch. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht beherrschen, tut mir leid". "Bei mir musst du dich nicht entschuldigen".

"Warte, willst du etwa von mir, dass ich mich bei dem Kerl entschuldige?", fragte Evelyn ungläubig und missbilligend. "Nicht unbedingt für das, was du gesagt hast, aber zumindest für den Schlag. Vielleicht ist die Beziehung zwischen euch dann nicht ganz so angespannt, was sicherlich für unser ganzen Haus von Vorteil wäre. Wir sind nun mal alle ein Haus und in gewisser Weise sollten wir uns alle verstehen und uns unterstützen. Wenn die sich schon zu gut dafür sind, dann sollten wir uns zumindest um ein recht entspanntes Miteinander bemühen".

Nach dieser Rede, seitens Daphne, war Evelyn für ein paar Sekunden einfach nur sprachlos. „Wow, seit wann bist du denn so,.. du weißt schon“, lachte sie, als ihr das Wort nicht einfiel. „Ich bin halt reifer geworden“, grinste ihr Gegenüber. „Mit 14?“. „Mit 14“. „Du spinnst doch“, lachte Evelyn, „aber ok, ich werde mich bei ihm für den Schlag entschuldigen“.

Sie hatte sich wirklich vorgenommen, sich noch am nächsten Tag bei Draco zu entschuldigen, jedoch war Evelyn ein wenig von dem, was sie von Hermine erfahren sollte, ziemlich abgelenkt. Mittlerweile war es nämlich schon spät am Abend und sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was Hermine ihr erzählt hatte.

"Warte. Du erzählst mir gerade, dass Sirius Black, der Mann der aus Askaban geflohen ist, gar nicht böse ist? Und noch dazu Harrys Pate? Außerdem soll Professor Lupin ein Werwolf und ein Freund von Sirius sein? Und der Höhepunkt ist, dass Harry sEltern in Wirklichkeit von Rons Ratte verraten wurde, die in wiederum Wirklichkeit gar keine Ratte ist? Wie konnte das alles gestern noch passieren?!". "Ich weiß das es unglaublich klingt, doch so war es. Aber erzähl es bitte niemanden", bat sie Evelyn. "Natürlich nicht". "Ach und bevor ich es vergesse: Seidenschnabel geht es auch bestens. Wir konnten ihn rechtzeitig befreien": "Wirklich? Das ist gut. Er hätte den Tod wirklich nicht verdient. Apropos,, ich wollte mich ja noch bei Draco entschuldigen."

Entsetzt sah Hermine sie an. "Was?! Das ist doch bitte nicht dein Ernst, er hatte es nicht anders verdient!". "Ich weiß, aber Daphne meint, zum Wohle unseres Hauses wäre es das Beste. Wir müssten nicht auch noch Konflikte provozieren, die hätten wir schon zu genüge, und damit hat sie Recht, wie ich finde". "Ja, schon, das klingt plausibel... Ich finde dennoch, dass er es nicht verdient hat". "Glaub' mir, das sehe ich genauso wie du. Aber für heute will ich nur noch ins Bett, entschuldigen kann ich mich auch morgen noch".

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Evelyn erst zum Mittag auf. Da sie aber keinen Unterricht hatten, war das auch nicht weiter tragisch. Müde rieb sie ihre Augen, während sie sich aus dem Bett erhob, bevor sie erschrocken zurück fiel.

"Daphne! Du hast mich fast zu Tode erschreckt!". "Entschuldige", lachte sie mich aus. "Ich wollte dich nur gerade wecken, bevor du noch den ganzen Tag verpennst". "Mittags ist eine vollkommen Humane Zeit um aufzustehen. Ich weiß nicht was du hast", grinste Evelyn nun auch und stand dieses Mal wirklich auf. "Wenn du dich beeilst, können wir noch in Ruhe Essen". "Ich werde mein bestes geben".

So stand sie fünf Minuten später fertig neben Daphne und sie machten aich auf in die große Halle. Dort angekommen erreichte Evelyns Laune ihren Höhepunkt. Wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war, waren auch Draco und seine zwei Schoßhündchen, so beschrieb sie diese gerne, gerade am Essen. Das war die nette Art vom Leben sie daran zu erinnern, dass sie sich ja noch bei dem eben genanntem entschuldigen wollte. Daphne schien sie ebenfalls noch mal daran erinnern zu wollen, indem sie Evelyn neben ihn drängte. Sowas nennt man Freundschaft...

Draco machte auch nicht gerade einen begeisterten Eindruck, als er merkt, dass sie neben ihm saß. Daphne besaß dazu auch noch die Freundlichkeit, ihr ständig in die Seite zu stoßen, um Evelyn dazu zu bewegen, sich endlich zu entschuldigen. Nachdem gefühlt zehnten Mal, flüsterte Evelyn ihr ein genervtes "Nicht jetzt. Wenn wir alleine sind" zu. Sie musste aber zugeben, dass sie äußerst überrascht von Dracos Verhalten war. Evelyn hätte damit gerechnet, dass er ihr irgendwelche blöden Sprüche reindrücken oder sie beleidigen würde. Stattdessen war er jedoch ganz still und sagte nur selten ein Wort zu den anderen beiden.

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später war er fertig mit essen und verließ den Saal ohne den anderen beiden. Diese Chance nutzte Evelyn und lief ihm hinterher. Irgendwo auf dem Schulflur holte sie ihn schließlich ein. "Malfoy, warte mal!". Sein genervter Blick, den er ihr schenkte, als er sich umdrehte, war nicht gerade motivierend. "Was willst du, Blutverräterin?". "Danke für die herzliche Begrüßung. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, für die Ohrfeige". Skeptisch zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie spöttisch an. "Wie war das? Ich hab dich nicht verstanden". "Ich hab gesagt, es tut mir leid", gab Evelyn schon etwas gereizt von sich. Natürlich hatte er sie verstanden. "Tut mir leid, du musst schon etwas deutlicher sprechen, sonst verstehe ich dich nicht. Wofür willst du dich entschuldigen?". Da drückte also der Schuh. Er wollte, dass Evelyn sich auch für das gesagte entschuldigte. Das konnte er vergessen. "Die Ohrfeige tut mir leid. Ich hätte mich besser beherrschen sollen. Das gesagt nehme ich aber nicht zurück. Warum sollte ich mich für die Wahrheit entschuldigen?", fragte sie, doch auf eine Antwort wartete sie nicht. Ehe er noch was erwidern konnte, war Evelyn schon wieder zurück zu Daphne gelaufen.

Diese wartete schon ungeduldig auf ihre Freundin und wollte sofort wissen wie es gelaufen war. "Er ist so ein Idiot! Anstatt sich einfach mal zu bedanken oder es zumindest einfach hinzunehmen, tut er so, als würde er mich nicht verstehen und er wollte gleich wieder, dass ich mich auch für das Gesagte entschuldige. Als ob ich das tun würde!", regte sie sich bei ihr auf. "Ganz ruhig, Evelyn. Hast du etwa irgendwas anderes erwartet? Ich hoffe nur, du hast ihm nicht wieder eine geknallt". "Natürlich nicht".


	7. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

//Evelyn//

Eine Woche später hatten sich die Spannungen zwischen ihr und Malfoy wieder einigermaßen gelegt. Nun herrschte nur wieder die bekannte Gleichgültigkeit zwischen ihnen. Bis zu den Ferien dauerte es auch nur noch etwa eine Woche, dass bedeutete, sie könne endlich wieder nach Hause. Nicht, dass es ihr in Hogwarts nicht gefiel, aber sie freute sich schon darauf, endlich wieder sie selbst sein zu können, ohne ständig dafür verurteilt zu werden. "Und? Was hast du für Pläne für die Ferien?", wurde sie plötzlich von Hermine aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. "Pläne? Eigentlich gar keine. Ich werde wohl einfach die Zeit mit meiner Familie nutzen, aber sonst... Wie sieht‘s bei dir aus?". "Geht mir genauso und natürlich werde ich auch die Zeit nutzen um zu lernen", verkündete sie stolz. "Selbst in den Ferien? Hermine, du bist doch schon die Schlauste. Es würde dir sicherlich gut tun, wenn du auch mal eine Pause vom Lernen machen würdest". "Schon, aber wenn ich nicht weiterlerne, werde ich wohl kaum die schlauste bleiben, oder?". "Da hast du wohl auch wieder Recht. Na schön, mach was du willst. Ich werde die Zeit jedenfalls genießen".

Und das tat sie auch. Sie verbrachte jede freie Minute entweder mit ihrer Schwester oder Jules. Dessen Mutter und er waren die Ferien über zu Besuch gekommen. Ihre Schwester sah sie trotzdem eher selten. Diese verbrachte nämlich die meiste Zeit mir Oliver. Natürlich hatte Evelyn nichts dagegen, aber es war ungewohnt sie nun auch in den Ferien nicht mehr die meiste Zeit um sich zu haben. Die restliche Zeit verbrachte sie dann entweder mit ihren Eltern oder irgendwelchem unnützen Zeug. Sie las viel oder ging spazieren, da es sie beruhigte und entspannte. Besonders freute sie sich aber auf einen der letzten Ferientage. Ihr Onkel, der Bruder ihres Vaters, hatte sie eingeladen, zu dem Endspiel der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft. Jules und seine Mutter waren zu Evelyns Bedauern zu der Zeit schon wieder nach Amerika zurückgegangen. Aber sie wusste, das Hermine, Harry und die Weasleys, also auch ihre zwei Lieblingsrotschöpfe da sein würden, da sie die Ferien über regen Briefkontakt zu Hermine hielt. Dabei ging es jedoch meistens nur darum, was Hermine so tolles, neues gelernt hatte. Auch wenn Evelyn es schon oft interessierte, war es manchmal ein wenig ermüdend, da sie doch eine Pause von der Schule und vom Lernen haben wollte. Aber so war Hermine nun mal und Evelyn konnte darüber nur lächelnd den Kopf schütteln. Jetzt freute sie sich einfach darauf, die anderen auch mal außerhalb der Schlossmauern oder Hogwarts zu treffen.

Ihre Eltern hatten gerade das Zelt aufgestellt, als ihr Onkel kam, um sie abzuholen. „Na, junge Dame. Wir müssen uns ja schon Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen haben, so groß wie die jetzt bist“. „Onkel Piet!“, rief sie freudig aus, „Wir haben uns schon seit drei Jahren nicht gesehen“. „Stimmt. Deine Eltern haben mich übrigens wissen lassen, dass du eine Slytherin bist und wohl nicht so gut damit klar kommst“. „Ja, das war so. Aber mittlerweile habe ich gelernt es zu akzeptieren und das Beste daraus zu machen“. „Das freut mich zuhören. Na dann, lasst und langsam mal los“. Letzteres richtete er auch an ihre Eltern. Evelyns Schwester war mit Oliver dort und saß daher auch nicht bei ihrer Familie. Sie waren noch auf den Weg zu ihren Plätzen, als Evelyn eine ihr nur allzu bekannte Stimme vernahm. Sogar die Worte kamen ihr bekannt vor. Als sie schließlich ihre Freunde entdecke, sah sie, dass diese mit Malfoy am diskutieren waren. Sie konnte hören, wie er mit seinen Plätzen angab und noch bevor die anderen etwas erwidern konnten, mischte sie sich in das Gespräch, wenn man es so nennen konnte, ein.

„Du brauchst dich gar nicht so aufspielen, Malfoy“. Sofort drehte er sich zu ihr um, natürlich mit dem typisch gereizten Blick, den er ihr fast immer schenkte. Sie aber ignorierte das und sprach einfach weiter. „Es ist völlig egal wo man sitzt, solange man Spaß hat“. Danach konnte sie ein erfreutes „Evelyn!“, von Hermine hören, ehe Draco erwiderte: „Und trotzdem sitzt du mit deiner Familie auf ähnliche Plätzen, wie ich mit meiner. So egal ist es wohl doch nicht“, grinste er sie überheblich an. „Tja, mir schon. Alle Plätze sind gleich gut. Der einzige Unterschied besteht darin, dass unsere Plätze teurer waren. Und nur zu deiner Info, Malfoy, wenn mein Onkel, den ich nur äußerst selten sehe, nicht hier wäre, würde ich bei den Weasleys, Hermine und Harry sitzen“. Jetzt verengte er seinen Blick noch mehr, vermutlich weil es ihn ärgerte, dass er nichts mehr entgegen zu setzen wusste. Das konnte Evelyn ihm leicht ansehen. „Wir treffen uns nach dem Spiel?“, rief sie hoch zu den anderen, Dracos Sprachlosigkeit ausnutzend. „OK!“, riefen sie ihr noch zu, ehe sie weitergingen.

Immerhin würde das Spiel bald anfangen. Erst als sie weg waren, bemerkte sie die Spannung zwischen Dracos und ihrem Vater. Während ihre Mütter sich nur eines kurzen Blickes würdigten und diesen dann ausweichend auf was anderes richteten. Daraufhin wanderte ihr Blick wieder zur Draco, der sie zunächst noch leicht verärgert ansah, ehe sein Ausdruck nachdenklich wurde. „Wo sitzt ihr“, fragt er sie plötzlich und da verstand Evelyn, worauf er hinaus wollte. Sie nannten ihm ihre Plätze und sie verglichen diese, mit denen seiner Familie. Erleichterung machte sich in ihnen beiden breit, als sie feststellten, dass sie zwar nahe, aber weitgenug voneinander entfernt saßen, um nicht unfreiwillig in Kontakt zu geraten.

„Evelyn, komm gehen wir. Bevor wir noch den Anfang vom Spiel verpassen“, lenkte ihre Mutter die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Einverstanden nickte Evelyn und sie gingen weiter. Ihren Vater mussten sie dabei schon fast mit zerren. Dass er Lucius Malfoy noch gerne einige Dinge an den Kopf geworfen hätte, war wohl wirklich für alle Beteiligten offensichtlich.

//Dracos Familie//

„Welch eine Schande für die Zauberergesellschaft, diese Weasleys und Claires“. „Lucius, bitte. Du weißt, dass sie einst meine Freundin war“, „Ja, bis sie zu einer Schande wurde“, damit setzte auch er sich in Bewegung. Draco und seine Mutter folgten ihm mit leichtem Abstand. „Wer war deine Freundin?“, fragte Draco in leisem Ton a seine Mutter gerichtet. „Die Mutter von Evelyn. In unseren ersten Jahren in Hogwarts waren wir unzertrennlich. Dann kam ich mit deinem Vater und sie mit ihrem Mann zusammen und ab da änderte sich das. Die beiden konnten sich nämlich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen“. „Dann hat die Claire definitiv mehr von ihrem Vater, als von ihrer Mutter“. Damit ging er wieder einen Schritt schneller und neben seinem Vater. Narcissa konnte über seine Worte nur den Kopf schütteln. ‚Nicht sie hat mehr von ihrem Vater, als von ihrer Mutter, sondern du‘, dachte sie sich dabei. Vor ihrem Mann tat sie immer so, als würd sie die Claires ebenso nicht mögen, doch in Wirklichkeit vermisste sie ihre ehemalige Freundin. Zwar mochte sie Lucius Ansichten teilen, doch bei ihrer einstigen Freundin konnte sie nicht anders, als eine Ausnahme zu machen.

//Evelyn//

Das Spiel war wirklich großartig! Selbst für eine an Quidditch desinteressierte Person wie Evelyn, war es echt spannend gewesen. Doch am meisten freute sie sich jetzt schon darauf, die anderen zu treffen. Nur schade, dass Daphne nicht auch hier war. Sie war mit ihrer Familie verreist und sie wollten ihren Urlaub nicht unterbrechen. Was zwar verständlich war, doch trotzdem wunderte Evelyn sich, warum sie nicht einfach einen Portschlüssel nahmen und nur für das Spiel herkamen. Aber vermutlich interessierten sie sich nicht genügend für Quidditch. Daphne hatte mal erwähnt, dass ihre Eltern nicht die größten Quidditch-Fans waren, meinte Evelyn sich zu erinnern. Irgendwann kam sie dann schließlich unten beim Eingang an und musste da jedoch noch eine Weile auf die anderen warten. Immerhin waren sie ganz oben und mussten daher etwas länger laufen, als sie es musste. Doch wirklich lange dauerte es auch nicht, bis Hermine und sie sich in den Armen lagen. „Ich freu mich euch alle wieder zu sehen“, sagte sie in die Runde und bekam ein durch einander an antworten.

Gemeinsam ging sie dann mit ihnen in das Zelt der Weasleys wo die Jungs direkt das Feiern begonnen, während Hermine und sie sich malwieder über irgendwelche Zaubersprüche oder sonstiges Wissen, dass sie sich angeeignet hatten, unterhielten. „Du musstest doch aber hoffentlich während des Spieles nicht bei den Malfoys sitzen, oder?“. „Nein, zum Glück nicht. Ich glaube, das wäre nicht gut gegangen mit meinem und Dracos Vater“. „Hat Malfoy dir denn noch lange blöde Sprüche an den Kopf geworfen?“. „Nein, gar nichts. Nicht einmal ein „Blutsverräterin“ kam über seine Lippen“. „Seltsam“. „Ja. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte er nur Angst, dass sein Vater ihn vor mir zurechtweisen würde, weil dieser ja eher nur hinter dem Rücken anderer beleidigend über sie spricht“, grinste sie. „Da hast du sicherlich recht“, lachte Hermine los. „Aber was mich auch wundert, du sprichst so, als wäre es für dich egal, wenn sie dich „Blutsverräterin“ nennen. Tut das nicht weh?“. „Ach, so traurig es vielleicht klingt, aber ich hab mich daran gewöhnt. Außerdem ist es doch nur ein Wort, was von Menschen kommt, die mir sowieso nichts bedeuten. Also was soll es mich groß kümmern? Das geht mir schon lange nicht mehr so nahe, wie früher“. „Hmm, verständlich. Und trotzdem..“. Ron hatte währenddessen angefangen eine Rede über Krum zu halten, ehe sie auf einmal laute Knalle von draußen vernahmen und Mr. Wealey in das Zelt kam.

„Wir müssen sofort von hier verschwinden! LOS!“. Verwundert sahen Hermine und Evelyn sich an, bevor sie aufsprangen und aus dem Zelt liefen. Als sie draußen waren traf sie es fast wie ein Schlag. Es herrschte das reinste Chaos. Die Menschen rannten wild durcheinander und Zelte brannten bereits lichterloh. Weiter von ihnen entfernt konnten sie einige in schwarze Mäntel gehüllte Menschen, mit Masken sehen, die die Zelte in Brant setzten. „Sind das-?“, fragte Harry. „Todesser. Die Anhänger Voldemorts. Jetzt kommt endlich, wir müssen von hier verschwinden!“, rief Mr. Weasley und schon rannten sie los.

Doch durch die Masse an Menschen wurde Evelyn irgendwann von den anderen getrennt. Vollkommen verloren und überfordert lief sie einfach mit der Masse mit, auf der Suche nach einem der Weasleys oder ihren Eltern. Doch konnte sie niemanden sehen. Verzweifelt rannte sie einfach weiter, bis sie irgendwann an einem halb verbrannten Zelt Halt machte. Das war das Zelt ihrer Familie! Ihrer Eltern! Bei dem Anblick, blieb ihr das Herz kurz stehen und sie hoffte nur, dass sie sich bereits in Sicherheit bringen konnten. Langsam verdichtete sich bereits der Rauch über den Platz und versperrte einem teilweise die Sicht. Sie wusste überhaupt nicht mehr, aus welcher Richtung sie denn nun kam und wo sie hin musste. Sie wollte einfach wieder den anderen folgen, doch waren kaum noch Menschen zu sehen. Mit jeder Sekunde wuchs ihre Verzweiflung stetig an. Die ersten Zelte krachten bereits zusammen und einzelne Balken flogen durch die Luft. Sie stolperte schon eher über den Platz, als das sie lief. Evelyn musste dringend jemanden finden!

Irgendwann vernahm sie dann endlich leise ein „Evelyn!“. Das war die Stimme ihrer Mutter! Sie musste irgendwo dort in der Nähe sein. Sie wollte sich nach ihr umsehen, wodurch sie aber den Balken auf dem Boden nicht sah und unvermeidlich darüber fiel. Sie war mitten in den letzten kläglichen Rest eines Zeltes gefallen und wollte sich gerade wieder aufrichten, als sie in eine Schockstarre verfiel. Das Holz, welches noch stand, fing zu knatschen an und wackelte bereits bedrohlich. Sie wusste, dass sie aufstehen sollte und zwar schnell, aber ihr Körper fühlte sich wie gelähmt an. Sie sah einfach nur schockiert nach oben, bis das Holz anfing umzukippen und sie plötzlich von jemandem da heraus gezerrt wurde. Keine Sekunde später krachte der Rest des Zeltes in sich zusammen. Sie wäre beinahe darunter begraben wurden. Immer noch hockte sie auf dem Boden und wollte sich ihrem Retter zuwenden, um sich zu bedanken, ehe sie wieder in eine Art Schock zustand verfiel. Dieses Mal aber eher aus Überraschung, denn vor ihr stand niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy. Ihr wurde gerade sozusagen das Leben gerettet, von Draco Malfoy?! Sie war so überrascht davon, dass sie nicht einmal die Hand wahrnahm, die er ihr hin hielt um ihr aufzuhelfen

//Draco//

Draco lief mit seinen Eltern in Richtung des Portschlüssels. Er verstand nicht, was dort gerade los war und seine Eltern wollten ihm nichts sagen. Es waren die Rufe der anderen, die ihm verrieten, dass Todesser sie angriffen! Aber warum? Voldemort war tot. Warum sollten sie angreifen? Und was wusste sein Vater darüber? Er war schließlich selbst einer gewesen! Oder wusste er etwa gar nichts, weshalb sie auch wegrennen mussten? Hätte er etwas gewusst, wären sie sicherlich schon früher gegangen. All diese Gedanken sausten in Sekundenschnelle durch Dracos Kopf. Ein plötzlicher Ausruf, riss ihn aber aus seinen Gedanken. Irgendwo hinter ihnen rief eine Frau „Evelyn!“. Verwundert drehte er sich zu der Frau um und erkannte, dass es die Mutter von der Evelyn war. Evelyn Claire. Aber wo war sie? Er konnte sie nicht in der Nähe ihrer Mutter entdecken, also drehte er sich wieder nach vorne und dann sah er sie. Sie kniete, lag fast schon auf dem Boden und über ihr begannen die Balken eines ehemaligen Zeltes, eines der größeren, die ein Holzgerüst hatten, bedrohlich an zu wackeln. Doch sie rührte sich nicht. Warum stand sie nicht auf?! „Draco! Komm endlich!“, herrschte sein Vater ihn an. Doch Draco ignorierte ihn. Es war eine Kurzschlussreaktion, die ihn dazu brachte, zu ihr zu rennen. Schnell war er bei ihr, packte sie an der Hüfte und zog sie aus den Zeltresten. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn genau in dem Moment krachten die Balken zusammen und fielen hart und laut auf den Boden, wodurch eine Menge Staub und Rauch durch die Luft wirbelte. „Draco!“, vernahm er nun seine Mutter, dem sich ein „Evelyn!“, von ihrer Mutter anschloss. Er reichte Evelyn, die ihn mittlerweile geschockt ansah, seine Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Doch sie reagierte nicht. So langsam fing ihr Schockzustand an ihn zu nerven, darum griff er einfach nach ihrem Arm und zerrte sie hoch. Er nahm Evelyns Hand und lief los zu ihren Müttern, die ihnen bereits entgegen liefen.

//Evelyn//

Er hatte sie bereits hochgezogen und war mit ihr losgelaufen, als sie endlich aus ihrer Starre erwachte und mit anfing zu laufen und nicht eher hinterher stolperte. So wie es vorher der Fall war. Jetzt nahm sie auch ihre Mutter wahr, die gemeinsam mit Mrs. Malfoy auf sie zugelaufen kam. Sie war so unendlich glücklich ihre Mutter zu sehen, dass ihr schon beinahe die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Bei ihren Müttern lies Draco auch wieder ihre Hand los. In dem Moment wurde Evelyn erst bewusst, dass er sie zuvor gehalten hatte. Ungeachtet der Umstände war sie mehr als überrascht darüber. Ja, es war nötig gewesen, doch hätte sie gedacht, er würde sie eher am Ärmelpacken und mit zerren, als freiwillig ihre Hand zu nehmen. Ihre Mutter hatte sie in der Zwischenzeit einmal fest gedrückt und war schon wieder mit ihr losgelaufen zu Evelyns Vater und schließlich ihrem Portschlüssel. Sie hatte sich zuvor noch einmal zu Draco umgedreht, um ihm zu danken, aber er und seine Eltern waren schon weg.

Am nächsten Tag, war das erste was sie tat, Kontakt zu Hermine aufzunehmen, um sicher zu gehen, dass es ihr und den anderen gut ging. Was glücklicherweise auch der Fall war. Evelyns Eltern hatten ihr erzählt, dass sie die Weasleys noch getroffen hatten, wodurch sie überhaupt gewusst haben, dass sie noch irgendwo auf dem Platz rumlief. Ansonsten hätten sie gar nicht nach ihr gesucht, weil sie ja glaubten, dass sie bei den Weasleys wäre. Diesen hatten sie gesagt, dass sie sich und ihre Kinder selbst in Sicherheit bringen sollten und sie Evelyn schon finden würden. Fred und George hatten sich zunächst vehement geweigert, einfach zu gehen. Hatten dann aber eingesehen, dass es nichts gebracht hätte, hätten sie sich getrennt, um Evelyn zu suchen. Denn dann hätten sie sich ja nur gegenseitig wieder verloren. Am Ende hatte Evelyn also doppeltes Glück gehabt. Zum einem, dass ihre Eltern sie noch gesucht hatten, sonst wäre sie nicht nach Hause gekommen. Und zum anderen, das Draco da war, denn sonst wäre sie unter brennenden Holz begraben wurden. ‚Ich werde ihm wirklich dafür danken müssen. Das kann ja lustig werden‘.


	8. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7

Wenige Tage später stand sie am Gleis 9 ¾ und verabschiedete sich von ihren Eltern und ihrer Schwester, die letztes Schuljahr mit Bravour ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte. Sobald Evelyn im Zug war, suchte sie den Teil, in dem sich die Slytherins sammelten. Sie hätte sich zwar genauso gut zu Hermine setzen können, aber sie spürte das starke Bedürfnis, mit Daphne über die Geschehnisse beim Quidditch-Turnier sprechen zu müssen. Und wie es nicht anders kommen konnte, kam sie natürlich an Dracos Zugkabine vorbei. Aus Reflex blieb sie stehen, als sie ihn entdeckte. Er erwiderte gleichgültig ihren Blick und sie spielte kurz mit den Gedanken, sich jetzt bei ihm zu bedanken. Dann bemerkte sie jedoch Blaise, der Draco gegenüber saß. Schnell wandte sie ihren Blick wieder ab und suchte weiter nach Daphne, die sie wenige Kabinen weiter auch schließlich fand, und setzte sich schließlich zu ihr. Keine Minute später setzte sich der Zug bereits in Bewegung.

„Hey“; begrüßte Daphne sie freundlich, was Evelyn genau so erwiderte. „Hey“. „Ich hab gerade erst gehört, was beim Quidditchspiel los war. Dir geht es ja scheinbar gut, was ist mit deiner Familie?“. „Denen geht es allen bestens. Ein Glück“. „Ok, das klang gerade nicht so erleichtert und fröhlich wie es sollte. Was ist los?“. „Das glaubst du mir eh nicht“. „Jetzt möchte ich es erst recht wissen!“. „Ok, es ist folgendes passiert“, damit erzählte sie ihr die ganze Geschichte und erntete dafür genau so ein überraschten Gesichtsausdruck, wie sie in dem Moment hatte. „Du hast Recht, das glaub ich dir wirklich nicht. Malfoy hat dich gerettet? War er nicht eigentlich so ein großer Feigling?“. „Das dachte ich ja auch. Immerhin hat er das oft genug unter Beweis gestellt. Aber da hat er mich gerettet und ich war starr vor Schreck. Jetzt muss ich mich wohl doch noch für das letztes Jahr Gesagte entschuldigen“. „Oh ja, das wirst du wohl. Aber ich kann es immer noch nicht wirklich glauben. Draco Malfoy, der sonst immer direkt wegrennt. Und ich meine, so wie er dich immer behandelt.. warum sollte er dich dann auf einmal retten und sich dazu noch selbst in Gefahr bringen?“. „Glaub mir, ich weiß es selbst nicht“, gab Evelyn grübelnd von sich. „Naja, vielleicht mag er dich ja in Wirklichkeit“, grinste Daphne sie an. „Das glaubst du dir doch wohl bitte selbst nicht!“. Evelyn sah ihre Freundin an, als hätte sie völlig den Verstand verloren. Als ob er sie jemals mögen würde. Immerhin war sie eine „Blutsverräterin“. „..Na dann hat er die Chance vielleicht auch einfach genutzt, um dir zu beweisen, dass er kein Feigling ist. Wahrscheinlich wollte er es nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, von einem Mädchen als Feigling betitelt zu werden“, kam es jetzt ernster von ihr. „Das glaube ich schon eher“.

Als sie wenige Stunden später in Hogwarts ankamen begann die gleiche Prozedur wie jedes Jahr. Doch anders als in den vergangenen Jahren wünschte sie sich nicht mehr, selbst noch einmal auf dem Stuhl zu sitzen und in ein anderes Haus eingeteilt zu werden. Sie hatte sich langsam damit abgefunden, dass sie eine Slytherin war. Außerdem hatte sie ja trotzdem Freunde aus anderen Häusern. Wäre sie jedoch in einem anderen Haus gelandet, so hätte sie Daphne vielleicht nie wirklich kennengelernt und sie konnte sich Daphne nicht mehr aus ihrem Leben wegdenken. Gut, da Evelyn sie dann nicht wirklich gekannt hätte, wäre es theoretisch auch nicht weiter schlimm gewesen. Aber trotzdem.

Irgendwann waren dann alle Erstklässler in ihre Häuser eingeteilt wurden und wieder einmal waren die Tische überladen mit Essen. Während sie aßen, musste sie immer wieder zu Draco hinüber schielen. Er saß auf der anderen Seite, nur wenige Plätze von ihr entfernt. Es wurde langsam Zeit, dass sie sich bei ihm bedankte, aber sie wollte es nicht, solange noch andere dabei waren. Sie wusste selbst nicht, wo das Problem war, aber sie schätze es war einfach ihr Stolz, der es ihr vor anderen verbot. Daphne schien ihre Blicke zu bemerken, denn irgendwann stieß sie Evelyn mit ihrem Ellenbogen leicht in die Seite und deutete mir ihrem Blick Richtung Draco. Evelyn verstand sofort, was sie ihr damit sagen wollte. „Nicht jetzt. Wenn ich mit ihm alleine bin“, flüsterte sie ihr deshalb zu. „Du bist halt wirklich eine Slytherin“, flüsterte sie nun ebenfalls. „Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?“. „Zu stolz, um dich vor allen zu entschuldigen“, grinste sie. „Das liegt nur daran, dass er es ist. Wäre es jemand anderes, würde ich mich auch vor den anderen entschuldigen“, meinte Evelyn und drehte beleidigt den Kopf weg, aber Daphne kicherte nur „Natürlich“.

An diesem Tag sollte es jedoch nicht mehr zu einer Entschuldigung kommen, da die Schüler nach dem Essen direkt in ihre Räume mussten. ‚Dann also morgen‘.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück bekamen sie ihre Stundenpläne. Sie hatten an dem Tag erst eine Stunde Verwandlung und dann Zaubertränke. Danach hatten sie bis mittags frei. In dieser Zeit hatte sie also endlich die Möglichkeit sich bei Draco zu entschuldigen. Sie hätte es zwar auch einfach lassen können, aber ihr Gewissen drängte sie einfach dazu, sich zu entschuldigen und vor allem zu bedanken. Das durfte sie auf keinen Fall vergessen.

Beide Stunden waren für sie recht angenehm gewesen. Mit Verwandlung hatte sie keinerlei Schwierigkeiten. Und ihr können in Zaubertränke war zwar noch ein wenig ausbau fähig, was im Grunde hieß, dass sie nur ein „Übertrifft die Erwartungen“ hatte. Was für die Tochter einer so intelligenten und guten, ehemaligen Schülerin wie ihrer Mutter, nicht ausreichend war. Aber daran würde sie schon noch arbeiten, zumindest nahm sie es sich vor. Und mit Professor Snape hatte sie auch keine Probleme, da sie nun mal recht gute Noten hatte und dazu noch eine Slytherin war. Die Gryffindors in ihrer Klasse wiederum hatten häufiger unter ihm zu leiden. Darum mochten ihn die meisten Schüler, die keine Slytherins waren, auch nicht sonderlich. Wie Harry, Ron und Hermine zum Beispiel. Sie ließen kaum,… nein eigentlich kein einziges gutes Wort über ihn, über ihre Lippen kommen. Das war schon fast amüsant. Aber auch vollkommen berechtigt.

Es klingelte zum Stundenende und schneller als sonst hatte Evelyn ihren Platz geräumt. Sie verließ den Raum, aber nicht ohne Draco einen Blick zuzuwerfen, der ihm, wie sie hoffte, vermittelte, dass sie ihn sprechen wollte. Sie stellte sich auf den Flur einige Schritte von der Tür entfernt hin und wartete auf ihn. Er schien ihren Blick verstanden zu haben, denn er kam erst, nachdem bereits alle anderen Slytherins den Raum verlassen hatten. Als er raus kam, hätte sie bei dem Blick den er gemacht hat – er hatte wieder den typischen „Ich bin viel toller als du, also was willst du von mir“-Blick aufgesetzt – lieber wieder einen Rückzieher gemacht. Aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät. „Also, was willst du, Claire?“, fragte er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Ich möchte dir danken. Dass du mir bei der Quidditsch-Weltmeisterschafft geholfen hast“. Sie machte eine Pause, wartete, ob er etwas sagen würde. Doch es kam nichts. „Außerdem…“, sie wendete ihren Blick von ihm ab. Zu tief krängte es sie in ihren Stolz, „..wollte ich mich entschuldigen. Dafür, naja, dass ich dich ein Weichei genannt hatte. Wärst du eines, hättest du mich sicher nicht gerettet“, murmelte sie. „Wie war das?“. „Tut mir leid, wie ich dich genannt hatte“, wiederholte sie, dieses Mal jedoch in Kurzform. Den Blick hatte sie noch immer abgewandt. „Ich kann dich nicht verstehen, wenn du so nuschelst“. Da wurde sie misstrauisch. Ihren letzten Satz hatte sie immerhin klar und deutlich gesagt gehabt. Also wandte sie ihm nun doch wieder den Blick zu und da begriff sie. ‚Der Kerl verarscht mich!‘ Sein belustigt-spöttisches Grinsen verriet das nur all zu deutlich. „Tu nicht so! Du hast doch genau verstanden, was ich gesagt habe! Ich wiederhole es bestimmt nicht noch einmal!“, platzte es aus ihr heraus. . "Ich versuche mich gerade ernsthaft bei dir zu Bedanken und zu Entschuldigen, also ruinier es nicht gleich wieder", kam es jetzt eher beleidigt aus ihr. "Ich meine es ernst. Es tut mir leid und ich bin dir wirklich dankbar. Ohne dich wäre ich vermutlich unter brennendem Holz begraben wurden. Also Danke". Damit wandte sie sich ab und ging eiligen Schrittes, erhobenen Hauptes, trotzig den Flur entlang, bevor er noch wieder irgendwas anderes dummes erwidern konnte.

//Draco//

Als sie am Tag zuvor vor seiner Zugkabine stehen geblieben war und ihn so seltsam angesehen hatte, hatte er ja bereits damit gerechnet, dass sie sich noch bei ihm bedanken würde. Was ja wohl auch das mindeste war. Die Standpauke, die sein Vater ihm danach gehalten hatte, klang noch immer in seinen Ohren nach Er war sauer, dass Draco sich selbst und auch seine Eltern gefährdet hatte, da diese durch seine Aktion länger verweilen mussten. Aber was seinen Vater wirklich wütend daran machte war, dass er es nur getan hatte, um eine Blutsverräterin zu retten. Dracos Entschuldigung, dass er selbst nicht wusste, warum er ihr geholfen hatte, stellte Lucius auch nicht gerade zufrieden. Das nervte aber auch ihn selbst. Warum hatte er ihr geholfen?! Ausgerechnet ihr, die ihn angeschrien, beleidigt und geschlagen hatte! Sie hatte seine Hilfe überhaupt nicht verdient! Gut, für den Schlag hatte sie sich relativ schnell wieder entschuldigt. Außerdem,.. ganz unrecht hatte sie ja nicht,.. Trotzdem! Er mochte sie nicht, sie war-.. Ja was war sie eigentlich? Bis auf das eine Mal, war sie nie gemein gewesen. Sie war zwar schlau, aber immerhin keine neunmalkluge Besserwisserin wie diese Granger! Mit der Evelyn auch noch befreundet war. Einem Schlammblut und Gryffindorin! Und sie wollte auch noch selbst lieber eine Gryffindor sein! Wie konnte er das nur außer Acht lassen?! Sie ist eine verdammte Verräterin! Was war nur in ihn gefahren?!

//Evelyn//

„Und? Hast du mit ihm geredet?“. Mit diesem Satz wurde sie auf einem der Flure von Daphne abgefangen, die jetzt neben ihr herging. „Ja. Und ich hab mich bedankt und entschuldigt. Auch wenn er es gar nicht verdient hat!“. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder passiert?“. „Ein normaler Mensch würde die Entschuldigung doch einfach annehmen, aber nein, er macht sich darüber lustig, dass ich mich bei ihm entschuldige. Er ist so ein Idiot!“. „Nicht das schon wieder“, kam es nur von Daphne, ehe diese lachend den Kopf schüttelte. „Was ist so lustig?“, beschwerte Evelyn sich deswegen direkt. „Ach nichts. Aber meinst du nicht, du lässt dich ein wenig zu leicht von ihm reizen? Du bist doch sonst immer so besonnen?“. „Ich lass mich doch nicht leicht von ihm reizen!“. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Du stampfst nur aus Langerweile wütend über den Flur“. „Ach, lass mich doch“, kam es nun beleidigt von der Slytherin. Natürlich hatte Daphne recht. Sie ließ sich wirklich viel zu schnell und leicht von ihm provozieren. Was sollte sie auch machen? Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, er regt sie nun einmal auf!

Beim Mittagessen saß sie heute bei dem Trio um Hermine und bei Fred und George. Auch bei ihr regte sie sich wieder auf. Sie brauchte jemanden, der dabei Verständnis für sie zeigte und das tat Hermine auch. Immerhin konnte sie Draco noch viel weniger leiden als sie. „Er ist wirklich ein Idiot. Ich kann auch wirklich nicht verstehen, warum du dich überhaupt bei ihm entschuldigt hast“. „Einigermaßen muss ich ja mit den Menschen aus meinem Haus klar kommen“. „Ja, aber doch nicht unbedingt mit ihm“. „Er hat mich immerhin gerettet… Da war ich ihm eine Entschuldigung schuldig“. „Da hast du vielleicht recht. Aber wo wir gerade von ihm reden“. Ihr Blick ging an Evelyn vorbei, also drehte diese sich um und traf genau Dracos Blick. Als er merkte, dass sie ihn ansah, verengten sich seine Augen kurz, ehe er seinen Blick abwandte. Mit dem Satz „Der hat es wohl nicht verkraftet, dass ich ihn wieder mal einfach stehen gelassen habe“, wandte sie sich wieder Hermine zu. „Bestimmt nicht. Damit hast du ihn immerhin in seinem Stolz verletzt“, lachte diese und Evelyn stieg in das Lachen mit ein.

**Author's Note:**

> Auch auf Fanfiktion.de unter meinem Namen NinielX.


End file.
